


Темно-синий, почти черный

by Emma_Frost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detective Noir, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В тексте присутствуют авторские фаноны. Название позаимствовано у испанского фильма (Azuloscurocasinegro, реж. Даниэль Санчес, 2006), но текст не имеет с сюжетом фильма ничего общего.<br/>Азартные игры в Японии на данный момент запрещены, но к 2020 году будут легализованы. События, описанные в тексте, происходят еще до легализации.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Темно-синий, почти черный

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют авторские фаноны. Название позаимствовано у испанского фильма (Azuloscurocasinegro, реж. Даниэль Санчес, 2006), но текст не имеет с сюжетом фильма ничего общего.  
> Азартные игры в Японии на данный момент запрещены, но к 2020 году будут легализованы. События, описанные в тексте, происходят еще до легализации.

\- Значит, - сказал Кисе, - ты стал полицейским. Ты, а не он.  
И наклонился над зажигалкой, придерживая руками волосы.  
\- Полицейский надзиратель, кто бы мог подумать, - он произнес это еще раз, привыкая к сочетанию слов.  
\- Надзиратель отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью Департамента по уголовным делам Управления полиции.  
\- Давно не виделись, - вздохнул Кисе. - Куроко... сан.  
Куроко чуть шевельнул губами. Попытался улыбнуться, наверное.  
\- Ты изменился, Кисе-кун.  
Кисе смотрел на острый угол его белого отложного воротника.  
\- Почему вы пришли ко мне?  
\- Нашли в его квартире журналы с твоим изображением, - ответил Куроко, и Кисе подавился дымом и долго кашлял, пока пепел с сигареты падал прямо на ковер.  
\- И этого достаточно для подозрения в... кстати, в чем?  
\- Ну, - Куроко вдруг замялся. - Те журналы... их было слишком много. Помнишь, - добавил он, - сколько у него их было в школе? С той девушкой-моделью, Май-чан?  
\- Угу.  
\- А с тобой - еще больше.  
\- О. - сказал Кисе. - Я польщен. Наверное. Похоже на сцену из фильма. Десятки фотографий главного героя в квартире подозреваемого в убийстве. Что это значит и чем это закончится, спрашивает себя зритель. Эта мысль не оставит его, пока тайна не будет раскрыта.  
Сигарету он держал так, словно перед ним были не двое полицейских, а фотограф и ассистент с термосом кофе. Когда она начала дрожать, он положил ее на край пепельницы и сложил руки на груди.  
Напарником Куроко был высокий брюнет с короткой стрижкой и взглядом сторожевой собаки. Он не произнес ни слова с тех пор, как они вошли в квартиру Кисе, просто коротко кивнул, когда их представили друг другу.  
Кисе мгновенно забыл его имя.  
\- Это не один из твоих фильмов, Кисе-кун, - мягко напомнил Куроко. - Пожалуйста, отнесись ко всему серьезнее.  
\- Я очень серьезен, - Кисе развел руками. - И выслушал тебя внимательно. Но я все равно не понял, зачем вы здесь. Если бы вы нашли у него стопку журналов с Хорикитой Маки, вы бы позвонили ей и вызвали на допрос?  
\- Если бы четыре года назад, - сказал Куроко, не меняя выражения лица, - между ним и Хорикитой Маки был роман, я бы определенно ей позвонил, Кисе-кун. Я не стал бы вызывать ее на допрос, но пришел бы к ней домой, чтобы немного поговорить.  
Сигарета все еще тлела в пепельнице, подмигивая угасающим огоньком, в спальне бормотал телевизор, Кисе забыл его выключить, когда уходил к гостям, сейчас было самое время исправить эту ошибку, или предложить им кофе, или выставить их вон, но он не произнес ни слова, так и сидел в прежней позе, уставившись на журнальный столик.  
Куроко что-то еще сказал, кажется, снова произнес имя своего коллеги.  
\- Он может уйти, - предложил Куроко. - Побеседуем наедине.  
Кисе посмотрел на него, потом на неподвижное лицо его напарника, потом на спинку дивана напротив.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Кисе, когда за полицейским захлопнулась дверь. Прокашлялся и уточнил: - Когда ты узнал? Как?  
Куроко вздохнул, и вздох звучал как извинение.  
\- Момои.  
\- О, боже. Но... это же было давно. И я бы не назвал это романом. Какого черта...  
\- Если это было давно, - монотонно произнес Куроко, - тогда почему ты так нервничаешь?  
\- Эй, - Кисе усмехнулся. - Ты всегда был слишком наблюдательным.  
\- Извини.  
\- Поэтому и стал следователем.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ммм. Хотел помогать людям?  
\- И это тоже, - ответил Куроко.  
\- Опять уклоняешься, как в старые времена! - Кисе выставил вперед палец и засмеялся.  
Куроко промолчал.  
\- Я покурю еще, ты не возражаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? - спросил Кисе, щелкая зажигалкой. Второй раз и третий. - Я действительно давно его не видел... не понимаю, чем могу быть тебе полезен. Даже если он коллекционировал мои портреты, это ничего не значит. Он не придет сюда, если ты об этом. Как тебе вообще в голову взбрело...  
\- Тебе помочь?  
\- А?  
Куроко привстал, наклонился над столиком, забрал у него зажигалку и держал ее, пока Кисе прикуривал.  
\- Его хобби, - сказал Кисе, выдыхая слова вместе с дымом, - модели, ты же в курсе. Поищи его в постели какой-нибудь из них. Правда, - он кашлянул, - Аомине всегда был слишком ленив, чтобы ходить на показы. Я ведь его приглашал постоянно.  
Кисе снял с рукава крошку пепла.  
\- Ему всегда хватало журналов, - сказал он со смешком.  
Куроко уселся обратно и продолжил молчать.  
Кисе затянулся еще раз и спохватился:  
\- Кофе. Я даже не предложил тебе кофе. Приготовить?  
\- Воды, если можно.  
Кисе раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и поднялся с дивана. В правом углу возле окна, рядом со стереосистемой, у него была устроена барная стойка с бутылками, миниатюрной раковиной и сушилкой для бокалов; найти того, кто оборудовал бы ее точно по вкусу Кисе Рёты, оказалось не так-то просто, зато он мог больше не таскаться по барам в Синдзюку, ну или успокаивать себя мыслью, что это ему теперь не нужно.  
\- "Восс", - начал перечислять Кисе, открыв дверцу холодильника. - "Тасманский дождь", "Фине", "Найя"... тебе какую?  
\- Все равно.  
Кисе повернул голову к окну. Там, снаружи, шел дождь, быстрый и настойчивый. Он затопил собой улицу, покрыл стекла мутной пленкой воды и размазал по ним уличный свет.  
Вид на город был одной из причин, по которой Кисе переехал сюда. Второй стала электронная система безопасности. Полгода он получал по почте дохлых червей и кровавые признания на листках в школьную клетку, после чего приобрел паранойю и новую квартиру в пентхаусе.  
\- Уже вторую неделю льет без остановки, - сказал он. - Давно такой весны дождливой не было.  
\- На следующей неделе обещают ясную погоду. Ветер поменяется.  
Кисе вылил половину бутылки в стакан, а остатки - себе в горло.  
\- Держи, - сказал он, протягивая Куроко стакан и салфетку. Сел напротив. - Так на чем мы остановились?  
\- Всегда хотел знать, - сказал Куроко, то ли отвечая на вопрос, то ли задавая новый, - почему ты бросил баскетбол. Когда я узнал, что ты ушел из университетской команды, я очень удивился.  
\- Мог позвонить и спросить.  
\- Мог, - согласился Куроко.  
Когда в комнате повисала пауза, слышно было, как шум дождя и шепот телевизора за стеной переговариваются между собой.  
Кисе пожал плечами.  
\- Моего отца уволили, и я больше не мог тратить время на учебу. Я должен был плотно заняться карьерой, чтобы обеспечить семью, - он откинул голову на спинку дивана и разглядывал потолок. - Вот и всё.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Куроко, отпив немного воды. - А он?  
\- Кто?  
\- Аомине-кун. Что он сказал, когда ты бросил баскетбол?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Совсем? - в этом вопросе прозвучало неприятное, царапающее сомнение. Кисе поморщился.  
\- Я не рассчитывал, что он станет меня отговаривать, - объяснил он. - Такое даже представить смешно... но я думал, может, он скажет что-нибудь. Что угодно... чтобы я поверил, что ему не все равно.  
\- Но он не сказал?  
\- Я встретился с ним на площадке. Он тренировался с мячом. Я все ему объяснил, - Кисе замолчал.  
\- И? - подождав немного, произнес Куроко.  
\- Он спросил, предупредил ли я тренера. Я сказал, что предупредил, потом повернулся и ушел. Шел и думал: если он сейчас окликнет меня и предложит сыграть один на один, ну, еще раз, напоследок, - Кисе помолчал, будто споткнулся о слово, - я наплюю на все и останусь. Но он ничего не сказал и продолжал тренироваться. Я слышал, как он бежит к кольцу, как мяч отскакивает от пола, а потом шуршит о сетку. Снова и снова. И... - он замолчал.  
\- И? - повторил Куроко.  
\- Когда я ушел с площадки, то понял, что больше не буду играть, никогда. Это было неожиданно... но совершенно ясно. И я больше не играл.  
\- Вот как, - сказал Куроко. - Значит, ты был влюблен в него, Кисе-кун.  
\- Да, - легко согласился Кисе. - Я был.  
Почему-то признаться в этом оказалось очень просто. Он положил ладонь на круглый след от чашки на лакированной поверхности столика, словно хотел спрятать его от глаз Куроко.  
\- Извини, - вздохнул тот. - Наверное, такое не слишком приятно вспоминать.  
\- Брось, это же я, - Кисе ухмыльнулся победительно. - Я могу справиться с чем угодно. Нужно было просто смотреть вперед и не оглядываться. Хотя... сначала было сложно не ходить на матчи с участием нашей команды. Но где-то спустя год я узнал, что он тоже из нее ушел, и никто не знал, почему. А ты знаешь?  
Куроко наклонил голову к плечу.  
\- Не думаю, - неясно ответил он. - Но если он вдруг появится, спроси его сам.  
\- С чего ты взял, что он появится?  
Куроко держал стакан крепко и осторожно, сразу двумя руками, и пил воду маленькими глотками, будто опасаясь пролить; сейчас он как никогда был похож на свою юную версию времен Тейко.  
\- Как твоя семья? - спросил он. - Они ведь в Йокогаме?  
\- Угу, - Кисе кивнул. Ответы на вопросы о родственниках были для него текстом, давно заученным наизусть, обязательной частью стандартного интервью. Но не сейчас. - Я звоню сестре раз в месяц, чтобы узнать, здорова ли мама, и наш разговор длится не больше пяти минут.  
\- Возможно, тебе стоит к ним съездить, - заметил Куроко и встал. - Там и погода лучше, чем здесь.  
\- Я слишком занят на съемках.  
И не то чтобы он слишком сильно по кому-то из них скучал.  
\- Значит, больше вы не виделись? - вдруг спросил Куроко, возвращаясь к прежней теме и снова отправляя ему пас. - Уверен?  
\- Куроко, - Кисе словно обвел его имя красным, - если это все, что ты хотел узнать...  
\- Ты прав, мне пора.  
Кисе так и не произнес ритуального "заходи как-нибудь еще", но Куроко, похоже, этого и не ожидал.  
\- Кисе-кун, - сказал он, застегивая пальто. - Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось рассказывать все это. Но я должен был знать, что ты ничего не скрываешь от меня.  
\- Я сказал много лишнего, - Кисе прислонился затылком к стене. - И вряд ли это поможет тебе в расследовании. Надеюсь, твой напарник не слишком скучал внизу в машине.  
\- Он не мой напарник, - тихо сказал Куроко, - он мой подчиненный. И если Аомине-кун с тобой свяжется, ты должен позвонить мне. Обязательно.  
\- Никаких шансов, - заверил Кисе. - Зачем ему со мной связываться.  
\- Странно видеть тебя таким неуверенным, - сказал Куроко.  
Кисе криво улыбнулся.  
\- У меня и летчиком стать не вышло.

***

Он заметил их сразу, когда вышел утром вышел из дома и остановился на краю тротуара, подставив лицо холодной мороси. Не то чтобы они бросались в глаза, просто он знал все машины, что останавливались на этой улице, и если среди них вдруг появлялась какая-нибудь новая, это уж точно была не подержанная черная "хонда цивик".  
Она стояла прямо напротив подземной парковки, и даже издалека он увидел внутри "хонды" два темных силуэта, а когда подъехал его шофер и распахнул дверцу, Кисе велел ему ехать по улице медленно, чтобы рассмотреть их получше.  
Они и не скрывались даже, стекла "хонды" были не затенены, и за ними отчетливо проступали хмурые утренние лица, почти одинаковые, как у близнецов, с тяжелыми челюстями и бычьими шеями профессиональных охранников. На полицейских они похожи не были, но Кисе мало что знал о настоящих полицейских, его знания исчерпывались либо чужими фильмами, либо сценарием собственного.  
День прошел очень быстро, теперь все его дни пролетали мимо, не застревая в памяти ни на мгновение, их всех сопровождал один и тот же шум. Кисе слышал его с самого детства и узнавал безошибочно, несмотря на то, что шум мог прятаться за обличьем других, похожих звуков. Он мог меняться, притворяться чем угодно: множеством людских голосов, движением ночных улиц, музыкой в наушниках плеера, шепотом дождя, но это был тот самый шум ветра, свистящий и заунывный. Ветер уносил каждый день без остатка, забирал с собой все, не позволяя удержать в пальцах - и последние несколько лет Кисе просто следовал за ним, не оглядываясь по сторонам, все равно ничего из того, что было вокруг, не задерживалось в его жизни.  
\- Высади меня здесь, - сказал Кисе водителю, когда они ползли домой в густых сумерках; посреди запруженной транспортом улицы шум превратился в грохот и наплывал отовсюду, не позволяя отвлечься. - Пойду прогуляюсь.  
\- Где вас подхватить?  
\- Не нужно, сам доберусь.  
Он поднял воротник плаща и надвинул шляпу пониже на лоб, как и полагалось ведущему актеру корпорации "Ниппон". Выбрался наружу, под мелкий назойливый дождь и пошел по улице, то и дело отворачиваясь к витринам.  
Он видел свою тень на стеклах и не узнавал себя в ней, словно это какой-то незнакомец шагал параллельно с ним, перетекал длинным бледным пятном с одной поверхности на другую, неспособный нигде задержаться, бредущий в никуда.  
Кисе свернул в проулок между домами и встал поближе к стене, чтобы поджечь сигарету. Убирая зажигалку в карман, он заметил чей-то размытый силуэт, там, на другой стороне улицы - и замер на месте с сигаретой в зубах.  
Зажигалка скользнула по мокрому плащу мимо кармана и тихо стукнулась об асфальт.  
Тот человек тоже оставался на месте, не шевелясь.  
Между ними сейчас словно и не дорога оказалась, а полноводный, бесконечный поток времени, и перейти его вброд было невозможно.  
Светофор на перекрестке сменил цвет с зеленого на красный, машины послушно выстроились перед ним, гофрированный кузов грузовика с надписью "Продуктовая компания Окаямы" полностью закрыл собой обзор, а когда он отъехал в сторону, на том берегу уже никого не было.  
\- Показалось, - сказал себе Кисе. - Правда?  
В самый первый год Аомине виделся ему повсюду. Слишком яркими были недавние воспоминания, слишком привычными - его голос, запах, ощущение тела рядом.  
Все это было знакомо с детства, но стало чем-то особенным, лишь когда они оба оказались в одном университете, куда попали по спортивной стипендии. Кисе окончательно перебрался в Токио, его агент давно настаивал на этом.  
Учиться ни один из них не собирался.  
\- Йо, - сказал Аомине, встретив его в зале. - Я уж думал, скучать здесь буду.  
От скуки он к тому времени уже успел повздорить с капитаном и половиной команды, а другую половину завербовать в свои преданные фанаты.  
Зато в распоряжении Кисе оказались все девушки курса. Никогда еще в его телефонной книге не было такого количества номеров.  
Познакомь меня с ней, говорил центровой. А как зовут ту милашку с розовыми волосами, спрашивал атакующий защитник. Что насчет гоукона, ведь на этой неделе, интересовался разыгрывающий. Шевели ногами, Кисе, говорил Аомине, я из-за тебя в трехочковой зоне плетусь, как черепаха.  
Форма у их новой команды была черная.  
\- Странное чувство, - сказал тогда Кисе, растягивая в пальцах майку, - будто играю за Тоуо.  
Не Тоуо, это было как в Тейко, легкий и тяжелый форварды в связке с разыгрывающим, Кисе играл на передней линии, а Аомине играл везде, и каждый матч они играли друг с другом в догонялки через голову соперника. Кисе любил обманные броски с возвратом и распасовку после прорыва к кольцу, он укладывал мяч на ладонь Аомине, едва замечая соперников - а идеальное копирование почти не использовал, слишком идеальным было все остальное.  
А потом началось самое главное.  
Кисе часто слышал, что Аомине слишком смуглый, слишком грубый или слишком эгоистичный, и не то чтобы не соглашался с этим, он сам так говорил, когда злился, но на самом деле ему было наплевать. Потому что его дыхание обрывалось, когда он видел Аомине на площадке во время тренировки, и не возвращалось обратно все то время, пока они шли домой. А по дороге заходили за мороженым, как в детстве.  
Секс стал продолжением игры. Аомине накрывал его собой, блокировал, не давая освободиться, увернуться и выскользнуть, а тем более, перехватить инициативу. Держал крепко, не выпуская из рук, контролировал и направлял, как обычно делал это с мячом. Он был вокруг Кисе, он был внутри него, он говорил, что это как погрузиться в воду, и стоило испытать такое один раз, чтобы потом уже нельзя было прекратить.  
Или только казалось, что нельзя.  
Ведь теперь Кисе стоял в темном переулке и озирался по сторонам в поисках человека из воспоминаний.  
Он вернулся на соседнюю улицу, пропахшую бензином, с ее наглыми вывесками и сердитыми криками автомобилей, и слух его снова заполнился шумом, который сейчас звучал успокаивающе, как колыбельная.  
Он шел вперед, стараясь слушать только его, не думать ни о чем, не вспоминать, не чувствовать, шел и не оглядывался, но боковым зрением увидел еще одну тень в витрине за своей спиной.  
Кисе резко обернулся, но никого не увидел. В плотной разноцветной толпе не было никого похожего.  
Он ускорил шаг, теперь они с отражением почти бежали, шлепая туфлями по воде, а тот, другой, гнался за ними, и Кисе чудилось, что он слышит его тяжелые шаги и громкое дыхание.  
Он пересек очередной перекресток, остановился у витрины какого-то косметического салона и стал вглядываться в нее, пытаясь обнаружить преследователя.  
Вместо него он увидел их. Они стояли посреди тротуара, в ярких пластиковых дождевиках и резиновых сапогах такого же цвета, перекидывались хихиканьем и пялились на его затылок.  
\- Это он! Я его узнала!  
\- Ты уверена, Макото-тян?  
\- Конечно! Я узнаю его где угодно! Это он, Кисе Рёта!  
\- Фотографируй быстрее!  
Кисе уткнулся носом в витрину. По ту сторону стекла, отражаясь сразу в нескольких зеркалах парикмахерского салона, на него смотрело женское лицо, намазанное густой зеленой массой и похожее на сонного инопланетянина.  
Он спустился вниз, в метро, забрался в пустое и холодное нутро электрички. Прислушиваясь к железному ритму колес, снова рассматривал свое отражение, похожее на призрак, будто кто-то постепенно стирал из жизни Кисе Рёту, сделав почти прозрачным, и он знал, кто был этот жестокий и равнодушный кто-то; он сам, и никто другой.  
Кисе распластал ладонь на стекле. Оно приятно холодило пальцы  
Он думал о разговоре с Куроко весь день и, кажется, решился.  
\- Сделай это, - шепнул он, оставляя кляксу пара чуть выше надписи "осторожно". - Отыщи его. Ты можешь. Нет ничего такого, чего бы ты не мог, помнишь?  
Все, что ему было нужно - это несколько скачанных из интернета фильмов и два пакета чипсов с перцем, чтобы не уснуть.  
Ладно, и еще немного спиртного, чтобы воспоминания снова стали мутными и смазанными, как тени среди дождя.  
Он смотрел их всю ночь, черно-белые американские фильмы про частных сыщиков, один за другим, прикуривая одну сигарету за другой и запивая их кофе.  
Он нашел, что Лорен Бэколл соблазнительнее Риты Хэйворт, а Хэмфри Богарт похож на старого пса, и его улыбку трудно сымитировать, понадобится пара дней постоянных упражнений у зеркала, и еще он захотел себе американский акцент, совсем немного американского акцента, придающего коротким фразам убийственное очарование.  
\- Вот, смотрю на тебя, малыш, - произнес Богарт, глядя на Кисе исподлобья и засовывая в рот сигарету.  
\- Смотрю на тебя, малыш, - ответил ему Кисе с той же интонацией.  
\- Она сделана из того же материала, что и мои мечты.  
\- Что и мои мечты, - эхом отозвался Кисе.  
\- А потом она попыталась сесть ко мне на колени, хотя я стоял.  
Кисе засмеялся и испортил фразу.  
Он обнаружил в каждом фильме три всегда выполняющихся правила, он легко их запомнил и даже не стал записывать в ежедневник, как делал с репликами, которые собирался тренировать.  
Все не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.  
События максимально запутаны, а любое преступление совершается не ради выгоды. Если так кажется на первый взгляд, смотри первое правило. Преступление совершают страх, страсть и отчаяние.  
Истинные причины происходящего всегда зарыты глубоко в прошлом.  
Посмотрев три фильма подряд, Кисе все-таки взялся за ежедневник, потому что правил неожиданно оказалось больше, чем он думал.  
Однажды в кадре появится роковая женщина. Все, что потом происходит, происходит из-за нее.  
Хэппи-энда не будет.  
Последнее правило вызвало у Кисе неприятную тяжесть в желудке. Он решил, что его можно счесть необязательным или хотя бы отодвинуть лет на пятьдесят вперед.  
Дождь за окном лил все сильнее, намекая на великий потоп.

Следующий день оказался пятницей, и после съемок Кисе по традиции завалился в бар. Становление Кисе Рёты в качестве остроумного и рискового частного детектива могло подождать по крайней мере до завтра, а сначала следовало выпить за успех всего мероприятия.  
В бар "Фламинго" его привел один из актеров, где-то год назад, и это заведение быстро стало для Кисе любимым в Кагурадзаке. Женщины здесь были так красивы, что казались элементом дизайна, официанты передвигались по залу беззвучно, как воздух, а бармен за стойкой начинал готовить любимый напиток клиента, едва тот появлялся на пороге. Идеально мягкие и низкие диваны позволяли в себе утонуть, дремотная музыка заливалась в уши многослойным коктейлем, и любой, с кем ты уходил отсюда, оставался рядом не дольше, чем требовалось.  
Кисе полулежал среди подушек, разглядывая бутылки над барной стойкой и наблюдал за тем, как шевелятся рыбы в большом аквариуме, что делил бар пополам. Плоские, серебристые, с круглыми выпученными глазами, они таращились друг на друга и помахивали плавниками, и люди по другую сторону аквариума делали то же самое. На их склоненные друг к другу лица ложились неоновые блики, их губы были смешно вытянуты и шевелились, руки двигались медленно и равномерно, как плавники, совершая одни и те же движения, поднимая и опуская бокал, подзывая официанта, привлекая внимание спутника на сегодняшний вечер.  
Она сидела прямо напротив, спиной к Кисе, и он не сразу ее заметил. Наверное, тоже наблюдала за рыбами. Сначала он видел только ее силуэт на фоне матовой стены аквариума, изгиб бедра под тонкой тканью платья, руку, обернутую браслетами. В ее бокале красное тонуло в золотом, как мексиканское солнце, заходящее над пустыней.  
Кисе не слышал запаха ее духов, но тотчас придумал его себе: терпкий, чуть травянистый и холодноватый, с оттенком океанской влаги.  
Она то и дело смотрела на часы, будто ждала кого-то с нетерпением, тогда можно было заметить край профиля и движение губ, но широкополая шляпа скрывала верхнюю часть ее лица; он не удивился, когда заметил на ней темные очки, актрисы и модели были постоянными гостями здесь, и каждой из них было что скрывать от толпы.  
Когда она наклоняла голову к бокалу, он мог разглядеть хрупкую белую шею, с прядями волос, выбившимися из-под шляпки. В неустойчивом свете бара трудно было разглядеть цвет волос, кажется, рыжие или красные.  
Кисе закончил со своим коктейлем и теперь рассеянно пялился на затылок незнакомки. С девушками он уходил отсюда нечасто, но эта притягивала его внимание, было что-то завораживающее в ее плавных движениях, в том демонстративном равнодушии, которое читалось в каждой линии тела.  
Возможно, это была она.  
Та самая, что появляется в начале или в середине фильма и уводит действие за собой в самую глубину ночи.  
Он отдал официанту бокал, поднялся и неторопливо двинулся к ней, заранее зная, что произойдет. В свое время он отшлифовал ритуал знакомства до зеркального блеска, и теперь мог действовать почти механически. Дублировать чужие жесты, копировать мимику, настраиваться на чужой голос, как камертон, подсознательно подмечать детали и цеплять на них реплики, будто одежду на крючья. Его копирование достигло совершенства.  
Когда он впервые попробовал себя в актерстве, это оказалось слишком просто, так просто, что немного разочаровало; он усложнил задачу, отбирая лучшие фильмы, вглядываясь в выражения знаменитых лиц, вслушиваясь в голоса. Повторял каждую интонацию, заворачивал в разнообразные оттенки эмоций, воспроизводил движение за движением, становился копией любого образа на экране.  
"Парень, - говорил ему Танака, лучший режиссер на телестудии, - ты занимаешься ерундой. Это все равно что заколачивать гвозди скальпелем. Сбавь обороты. Даже если ты совсем не будешь стараться, они все равно будут тебя любить".  
И они любили его. Настолько, что ему пришлось завести специального служащего, который разбирал бы его письма и посылки; некоторые из них заранее просвечивали, прежде чем открыть, так угрожающе они выглядели.  
Ему было все равно. Все это было частью шума.  
Кисе подхватил из рук официанта еще один бокал, извинился улыбкой, - а тот даже бровью не повел, любая выходка постоянного клиента расценивалась лишь как дополнение к счету. Кисе заранее пожалел ее платье, но случайно пролитый коктейль был лучшим способом познакомиться с женщиной, ожидающей кого-то другого.  
Он был уже в нескольких шагах от нее, как вдруг она резко повернулась на табурете, подхватила сумочку и пальто и направилась к выходу.  
Кисе не ошибся, ее духи были точно такими, как он себе представлял.  
И он наконец рассмотрел, какого цвета были ее волосы.  
Розовые.  
Он вывалился из бара под дождь, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и наматывая шарф вокруг шеи; нахлобучил шляпу до самых бровей, спрятал глаза под очками с простыми стеклами. Ведь теперь на нем были не просто шляпа и плащ, но шляпа и плащ частного детектива, и нужно было соответствовать роли.  
Кисе вертел головой, отыскивая ее фигуру на улице; стекла очков мгновенно покрылись каплями воды, окончательно лишая зрения, он стянул их с носа и наконец увидел ту девушку. Она нырнула в маленький автомобиль, кажется, темно-синий, он не разглядел как следует. Заурчал мотор, и машина медленно вырулила на дорогу, встраиваясь в толчею вечернего траффика.  
\- Такси! - крикнул Кисе.  
На его счастье, синий автомобиль затормозил у светофора и дал шанс догнать себя уже на первом перекрестке.  
Похоже, она направлялась на юго-восток, к заливу. Следуйте за этой машиной, сказал Кисе, ерзая мокрой спиной по кожаному сиденью, я заплачу. Таксист понимающе хмыкнул, Кисе расслабленно улыбнулся в ответ.  
Она свернула на юг, двигаясь мимо Китасандо и вдоль парка Ееги, а возле Харадзюку резко взяла на восток, и Кисе уже не сомневался почему-то, что она едет в Роппонги.  
Он полулежал на сиденье, разморенный теплом автомобиля до полудремы, и ему даже чудилось, что все это происходит во сне и по законам сна, и загадочная женщина будет ускользать бесконечно, и он никогда ее не догонит, не добежит, не коснется; а по ту сторону окна распускался ночным цветком уже совсем другой Токио. Загорались огни, один за другим, поблескивало во влажном сумраке могучее тело башни Мори. Она вздымалась под самые облака, но все равно терялась рядом с пронзительно-оранжевой иглой токийской телебашни. Вокруг вставали светящиеся вышки гостиниц, сияли неоновые эмблемы спортивных клубов, всегда и обязательно "восточных" - и каждая такая эмблема выглядела как подпись знаменитого владельца, патриота и преступника. Это был Роппонги, все еще проданный и купленный вдоль и поперек, смирившийся со своей участью и безмятежный, как Будда Майтрейя.  
Машина незнакомки вспыхнула задними фонарями и остановилась. Кисе с трудом разглядел очертания женской фигуры перед тем, как она утонула в дожде.  
\- Четыре тысячи, - сказал таксист.  
Кисе сдвинул очки на нос и скептически посмотрел на него.  
\- Смотрите, господин, как льет! Настоящий шторм. Опасно ездить в такую погоду, - тот постукивал пальцами по оплетке руля. - А тем более, гоняться за женщинами по Роппонги.  
Кисе ухватил взглядом крепкие, покрытые волосами запястья, вздувшиеся под кожей вены и мизинец без фаланги.  
\- Сдачи не надо, - сказал он, выбираясь наружу, и тут же завернулся в плащ. Тот насквозь пропитался водой и больше не защищал от дождя. У Кисе никогда не было зонта, он постоянно забывал его либо дома, либо на студии, либо - что случалось чаще - в каком-нибудь ресторане, и потом ему звонили, и предлагали забрать, и он обещал заехать, но тоже забывал, а потом покупал новый зонт, всегда черный, без рисунка.  
Он пошел за ней, продолжая кутаться в плащ, как заправский шпион, и дрожать от холода. Не совсем понимая, зачем преследует ее, но подчиняясь смутному порыву. Возможно, он ошибся и принял ее за совсем другую женщину, из той, прошлой жизни, с которой он так и не смог попрощаться насовсем. И наверное, только и ждал шанса вернуться обратно.  
Женщина под зонтом казалась вырезанной внутри дождя, каблуки мерно стучали по асфальту. Кисе следовал за ней вежливой тенью, не приближаясь и не отдаляясь слишком, не теряя из виду и не привлекая внимания. Когда порыв ветра чуть не вырвал зонт из ее руки, он с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы броситься на помощь.  
Она шагала решительно и спокойно и уводила его за собой все дальше, в глубины уличного лабиринта, туда, где тускнел свет фонарей и вырастали на стенах пугающие тени, - и вдруг, повернув за угол, отбросила зонт в сторону и побежала. Это случилось так неожиданно, что Кисе даже оторопел на мгновение, а потом бросился за ней, громко шлепая по лужам, вскидывая брызги воды носами щегольских туфель. Он думал о том, что, наверное, сильно напугал ее, но не мог остановиться: еле различимая в сумраке спина так и манила к себе и не позволяла оторваться.  
Он слышал неловкий бег впереди и машинально подстраивался под его темп и манеру, считывал частоту дыхания в частоте шагов. Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда он все-таки потерял ее на следующем перекрестке.  
Он остановился и долго вглядывался в дождливую серую муть, напрягая не только зрение, но и слух, и обоняние, словно пытался отыскать ее по аромату духов; дождь стучал по его шляпе точно в такт с ударами сердца.  
Так и не обнаружив ее следов на воде, он повернул налево и прошел еще немного вперед, в темноту и тишину, - и только тогда осознал, что они с незнакомкой успели уйти далеко от ярких вывесок и витрин, в переплетения переулков и проулков между домами, где даже фонари были редкими гостями, их бледный свет тут же тонул в дожде и расплывался в лужах.  
\- Вот так Кисе Рета,- закадровым голосом произнес Кисе, стряхивая воду с плеча, - талантливый и отчаянный частный сыщик, закончил свою карьеру, не успев ее начать.  
Теперь он брел обратно, в мокрой шляпе и холодном плаще, и думал о том, что завтра утром снова поедет на студию - изображать перед камерой сына богатых родителей, который влюбился в замужнюю медсестру. Она выхаживала его ногу, поврежденную на горном курорте. В следующей серии его герой должен был наконец признаться медсестре в своих чувствах и получить решительный отказ. Кисе не нравился сценарий, не нравился режиссер, не нравилась актриса, играющая медсестру, не нравился запах ее волос, насквозь пропитанных гелем для укладки, но теперь это была его жизнь - бесконечная череда других жизней, - и как он проживал свою собственную, никого не интересовало, в том числе его самого.  
Он решил вернуться обратно тем же путем, но, похоже, пропустил нужный поворот и уткнулся в тупик.  
На стену дома, косо освещенную фонарем, легла чья-то тень; Кисе вздрогнул сначала, но сразу сообразил, что тень его собственная - и тут еще одна мелькнула мимо, быстрая и небольшая. Видно, бродячая кошка прошмыгнула под ногами.  
Он замер - и в ритме дождя услышал ломкие, не совпадающие с ним звуки. Тихая музыка доносилась будто из-под земли. Кисе обшарил взглядом соседний дом, но увидел лишь вывеску на уровне второго этажа, круглую эмблему очередного спортивного клуба, она тускло мерцала под пленкой воды, готовая в любой момент погаснуть.  
Его отвлекла машина: ворвалась в переулок, вспыхнула фарами в лицо - так, что он инстинктивно метнулся к стене, - ослепила на мгновение и умчалась прочь. Кисе закрыл лицо ладонью, а когда убрал руку, в переулке он уже был не один.  
Он понял это еще до того, как разглядел. Словно вдруг изменился сам воздух - сырой воздух с залива, пахнущий водорослями и углем.  
Не то чтобы Кисе увидел или услышал что-то, просто почувствовал его присутствие рядом и словно прирос к земле.  
\- Эй, - позвал Аомине, проступая из темноты. - Ну и что на этой помойке делает наша кинозвезда.

***  
\- Я такие в кино видел, - Аомине повертел на пальце его шляпу, заглянул внутрь, нацепил на початую бутылку пива. - В фильмах, что по ночному каналу крутят. Где ты ее раздобыл?  
\- На заказ шил.  
-...и какого ты забыл здесь, в Роппонги.  
\- Я живу недалеко.  
\- В Сиба, - Аомине кивнул. - Неплохо устроился.  
\- Не жалуюсь, - он быстро оглядел Аомине, словно зарисовал на память. - Да и ты вроде не бедствуешь. Крутые часы, - он ничего не сказал о том, что жесткий браслет на смуглом запястье смотрелся как наручник и только что подарил ему пару неясных фантазий. Или воспоминаний. Сейчас он с трудом отличал их друг от друга, реальность оказалась слишком похожа на сюжет одного из сериалов, в которых он снимался, и к этому было сложно привыкнуть так сразу.  
Аомине усмехнулся - криво и весело, совсем как раньше. Кисе почувствовал, как знакомо перехватывает в горле и несколько секунд наслаждался этим ощущением, потом насупился и вернулся к расследованию.  
Разговор предстоял серьезный, об убийстве.  
Он надеялся, что сумеет выглядеть убедительно. Рядом с Аомине это ему редко когда удавалось.  
Главное, безошибочно выбрать реплику.  
\- Ко мне приходил Куроко, - сказал он. - Искал тебя. Но я так и не понял, кого именно ты убил.  
Аомине наклонился над бильярдным столом, поправил закатанный рукав, прицелился в правый угол.  
\- Никого, - ответил он. - А стоило бы.  
Биток врезался в соседний шар, тот покатился по сукну с мягким шорохом и лег точно в лузу, фарфорово блеснув напоследок. Кисе смотрел на него, чтобы не смотреть на Аомине - но и голоса его было достаточно, чтобы по телу снова растекалась слабость, замедляла жесты, обездвиживала дыхание.  
\- Куроко говорил мне, как его звали, но я не запомнил. Я был удивлен тем, что ты оказался замешан в чем-то таком... очень удивлен. Да.  
\- Его звали Мацунага Тома, - нехотя сказал Аомине. - И он был тем еще козлом. Но я его не убивал. Кто-то другой всадил в него пулю.  
\- Мацунага Тома? Никогда не слышал. И что это за мужик? Почему Куроко думает, что это был ты? Тот, кто убил этого... Мацунагу.  
Аомине прищурился для очередного удара.  
\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - проворчал он. - Что, решил поиграть в сыщика? Твоя очередь, Коскэ Киндаити.  
Кисе наклонился над столом, один в один повторив позу Аомине. Он играл в бильярд в третий раз в жизни, и первые два раза играл так же паршиво, как и его соперники, но теперь удача была на его стороне. Стояла вплотную и жарко дышала в шею.  
\- Почему, - повторил он, фокусируясь на ярко-синем шаре. Он собирался загнать его в угол,- Куроко думает, что его убил ты?  
Аомине скорчил недовольную гримасу, которая сразу делала его младше, лет этак на пять.  
\- Зачем он к тебе приходил? Чего хотел?  
Шар упал в лузу почти идеально, разве что чуть-чуть ушел от центра.  
\- Чтобы я держался от тебя подальше.  
\- И ты, конечно, сразу начал меня искать, - Аомине заухмылялся.  
Кисе захотелось врезать по этой самодовольной роже.  
\- Конечно, - честно сказал он. - А ты бы не стал?  
\- Быстрее, - поторопил Аомине. - Чего тянешь, это же не сеги. Думаю, он решил выследить меня с твоей помощью, - добавил он, когда Кисе прицелился. Рука дрогнула, удар вышел слишком резким и Кисе уронил биток в лузу вместе с заказанным шаром.  
Он фыркнул и сердито уставился на Аомине.  
\- Не шипи, - посоветовал тот, - и не хлопай ушами. Что, совсем не играл раньше? Учись быстрее, иначе без шансов.  
\- Аомине, - Кисе попытался вернуться к теме. - Не делай вид, что все несерьезно. Ты угрожал этому типу раньше? Вы были в ссоре?  
Аомине хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, правда, - произнес он с легким недоумением, - нацепил эту шляпу и решил, что теперь ты настоящая ищейка? Что за допрос ты тут устроил? Это я собирался стать полицейским, - напомнил он, - а не ты.  
Кисе вздохнул. Единственное, что оставалось - использовать стратегию, которая никогда раньше не подводила.  
\- Давай так. Если я выиграю, - он прищурился, точно как Аомине минуту назад, - ты ответишь на мои вопросы. На все вопросы.  
Аомине дернул уголком рта:  
\- Ну, попробуй.  
Они укрылись от дождя в том самом здании спортивного клуба. Бар - один из сотни таких же в Роппонги - занимал подвал пятиэтажки и не имел собственной вывески. Здесь курили и играли в стрейт, никто не смотрел на лица и старался их забыть, выходя на улицу, даже если вдруг запоминал навсегда. Аомине сказал, что это отличное заведение, и Кисе подумал, что трудно отыскать лучшую декорацию для встречи старых друзей.  
Старые друзья. Он мог бы назвать так папку на жестком диске, с фотографиями, которые лучше не показывать посторонним. Но он назвал ее по-другому.  
Это был маленький бар в американском стиле, где принято пить неразбавленный виски - поэтому Кисе промолчал о том, что предпочитает коктейли. В углу стоял старый музыкальный автомат и исполнял что-то хриплое и тоскливое. Вдоль потолка стелился сигаретный дым, в нем вздрагивали и замирали звуки джаза. Кисе подумал, что Мурасакибара наверняка задевал бы потолок головой.  
\- Фиолетовый в угол, - озвучил свои намерения Аомине. - Зря ты решил развести меня на ставку, Кисе. Я здесь играю каждую неделю. На деньги, - он подмигнул, и Кисе не сразу удалось сосредоточиться.  
\- Скучаешь по игре, - утвердительно сказал он, наблюдая за раскатывающимися шарами. Фиолетовый упал в лузу, ловко обогнув соседа по дуге. - Букмекер! - вспомнил Кисе. - Куроко сказал, тот убитый парень был букмекером. А ты... был его клиентом?  
Аомине нахмурился.  
\- Чего еще он тебе наговорил? А, ладно, неважно. Кстати, - он оценил оставшиеся шары и выбрал новую жертву, - где ты потерял свои дурацкие суффиксы?  
\- Хм, - сказал Кисе. - Да, кажется... потерял.  
\- Я думал, ты никогда от них не избавишься. Красный в угол.  
Красный сдался без сопротивления, Кисе сдаваться не собирался.  
\- Значит, ты не убивал его, - он будто размышлял вслух, - а кто тогда? Кто это мог быть?  
Аомине пожал плечами, обходя стол.  
\- Да кто угодно. В его конторе всегда подозрительные типы ошивались. Сказал же, не заморачивайся.  
\- Ты был там, - догадался Кисе. - Там, где его убили? И наследил? Поэтому Куроко, - он чуть не добавил "ччи", но остановил себя, ласковые суффиксы плохо сочетались с имиджем детектива, - тебя ищет?  
Аомине мрачно посмотрел на очередной шар, потом на Кисе, и снова на шар.  
\- Это он тебе сказал? Значит, имени Мацунаги ты не запомнил? - передразнил он. - А все остальное запомнил хорошо?  
\- Что за подозрительные типы? Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из них? Если у Куроко будет другой подозреваемый...  
\- Желтый, - оборвал его Аомине, - в среднюю. Замолчи уже наконец.  
\- Если ты видел кого-то, ты должен...  
Аомине скривился.  
\- Никого я не видел. Кисе, здесь много всяких уродов обитает, район такой. Нашел же ты место, куда забрести. Ты бы еще в нигерийский бар зашел.  
\- Нигерийский?  
\- Угу. Они окопались здесь недавно. Пооткрывали заведений. Спаивают клиентов и обчищают до нитки. И еще местных сутенеров подмяли под себя. Якудза постепенно уходят отсюда, а эти наоборот.  
\- Это мог быть кто-то из них?  
\- Это мог быть кто угодно, я же сказал, - он стоял в пол-оборота к Кисе, опираясь ладонями на сукно, свет падал только на его щеку и подбородок, глаза оставались в темноте, и тон его голоса был обычным, равнодушно-ворчливым, но Кисе знал, что он лжет.  
\- Аомине, - попросил он. - Скажи правду. Мне или ему. Пожалуйста.  
Не лучшая фраза для Коскэ Киндаити, а тем более, для Филипа Марлоу, но Кисе готов был переписывать сценарий на ходу, если понадобится.  
\- Скажу, - Аомине повернулся, усмехнулся ему в лицо, - если ты меня обойдешь. Как договорились. И, кстати, - он ткнул кулаком в плечо Кисе, - ты забыл рассказать, что получу я, когда выиграю.  
Кисе скопировал его ухмылку и бровь приподнял так же.  
\- Купить тебе мороженого? Как раньше?  
На лице Аомине появилось задумчиво-серьезное выражение, которое можно было бы даже назвать мечтательным, если бы это был не Аомине, а кто-нибудь другой.  
\- Много мороженого, - выдал он, оценивающе разглядывая костюм Кисе. - Порций тридцать. Нет... сорок.  
\- Это все пиджак и рубашка, - моментально уточнил Кисе. - Значит, сорок?  
\- Не-а, - Аомине указал кием на шляпу, все еще нахлобученную на бутылку, - я передумал. Ставь ее. Уделаю тебя - и будет моя.  
Кисе почувствовал, как на губах вспыхнула улыбка, и нутро обожгло радостью, азарт растекся по венам, как алкоголь, а музыка в автомате как раз сменилась, теперь томный женский голос напевал "послушай меня, детка, слушай каждое слово, что я скажу".  
Аомине прислонился к бильярдному столу и достал из кармана смятую пачку. Наклонил голову, зажигая сигарету.  
\- Улыбочки свои оставь для телевизора, - предупредил он. - Нечему радоваться. Тебе меня не обыграть.  
\- Ты куришь, - невпопад сказал Кисе.  
Аомине посмотрел на свою сигарету.  
\- Надо же. Действительно.  
\- Просто я как-то не привык.  
Аомине хмыкнул.  
\- Я давно не спортсмен, Кисе. И ты тоже, - он выбил из пачки еще одну, протянул, - больше нет.  
Кисе наклонился над зажигалкой, едва не задев губами пальцы Аомине. На ладони сверху белел неровный шрам, в пару сантиметров длиной, а на костяшках оставались следы от ссадин.  
Почему-то он подумал о том, как бы смотрелся в этой ладони пистолет, нет, скорее револьвер, и будто увидел его черное никелированное дуло, нацеленное прямо в глаза, и услышал, как поворачивается барабан с характерным сухим щелчком.  
Он потряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от видения, - и теперь рассматривал лицо Аомине, жадно выискивая что-то новое, что появилось за это время: пару морщинок в уголках глаз, обострившуюся линию челюсти, темный след на шее под ухом, любую мелочь, что угодно, поймать, схватить, запечатать в памяти, как все остальное. Чтобы хватило еще надолго.  
\- Кисе, - сказал Аомине отрывисто, - ты так смотришь, будто сожрать меня собрался.  
\- Я подумал, - Кисе едва узнал собственный голос, - что ты совсем не изменился.  
Аомине пожал плечами.  
\- С чего бы мне меняться.  
\- И правда. Оставайся самоуверенным засранцем, это лучшее, что в тебе есть.  
\- Угу. Эй, Танака! Нам еще пива.  
Кисе улыбнулся и погладил шляпу по тулье.  
Она нахохлилась на бутылке, как обиженная птица.  
\- Давай сыграем дважды. Если я проиграю, я захочу реванша.  
\- Нет, - Аомине отрицательно покачал головой. - На это нет времени.  
\- Сколько мы вообще собираемся здесь торчать?  
\- Пока твое пальто не высушат. Ты как мокрая псина, - Аомине вытянул руку, словно собирался потрепать его по волосам, но обошелся тем, что дернул за самую длинную, еще не просохшую прядь. - Как...  
Он замолчал, потому что принесли пиво. Фразу о брошенной собаке Кисе чуть не договорил за него.  
"Мои глаза загораются, когда ты называешь мое имя...", признавался музыкальный автомат, Кисе теперь хорошо знал английский и мог бы ему подпевать.  
\- Кисе, - сказал Аомине и добавил что-то еще, Кисе не расслышал, он слышал только, как стучит его сердце, такт в такт с неторопливыми шагами песни.  
\- Кисе, - повторил Аомине совсем близко от его уха. - Ты собираешься играть или нет?  
\- Просто скажи мне, - вздохнул Кисе, снова меняя сценарий, - что произошло. Я не хочу играть с тобой в бильярд на это. Но я должен знать... черт… не делай так.  
\- Уже завелся? Ты у нас быстрый парень, да, Кисе?  
\- Зараза, - Кисе наклонил голову, отворачиваясь. - Я думал, у тебя мало времени.  
\- На стрейт - да. А на тебя хватит.  
Ладонь Аомине была такой же горячей, как его шепот, его дыхание на шее, его живот, прижимающийся к животу Кисе. Казалось, она сейчас расплавит ткань брюк и оставит красный след на коже.  
\- Прекрати, - произнес Кисе сквозь зубы, - они же тут. Смотрят.  
\- Да, на свои шары.  
\- Я не ради этого пришел.  
\- Ну да, - Аомине слегка сжал пальцы, и Кисе чуть не застонал от отчаяния. - Ты же меня искал. И нашел. Давай-ка займемся чем-нибудь получше, хватит уже трепаться.  
\- Ну нет, - шепнул Кисе, опуская свою ладонь поверх его и подаваясь бедрами вперед. Музыкальный автомат с готовностью подхватил тему и зарядил новую песню о страсти, теперь на незнакомом языке, но она могла быть только об одном. - Тебе придется рассказать мне, что случилось.  
\- Ничего я не знаю.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, - Аомине придвинулся еще ближе, навис над Кисе, прижимая к бильярдному столу. Голова кружилась от горько-сладкого запаха табака, от опьяняющего жара его тела. - Или ты мне веришь. Или я тебя наизнанку выверну и объясню, что ты ошибаешься. Понял?  
\- Ага, - сказал Кисе и погладил его по щеке, чуть царапая ногтями. - Как же давно я тебя не видел.  
Аомине зажмурился.  
\- Ведь сам нарываешься, черт бы тебя побрал, - пробормотал он. - Все время.  
\- Это как свистеть. Губы вместе и дуй, - сказал Кисе с интонацией той красотки из фильма с Богартом. - Показать, как?  
Аомине сгреб в ладонь его волосы на затылке, притянул к себе. Они стукнулись зубами перед тем, как поцеловаться.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Аомине.  
\- Да, - согласился Кисе. 

Когда они ввалились в квартиру и захлопнули дверь, зажав между косяком шарф и оставив шляпу в коридоре, Кисе успел подумать, что это совсем как тогда, только без мороженого.  
После тренировки обычно ничего не хотелось, только чего-нибудь холодного и отдохнуть, и сначала они шли в ближайший магазин за фруктовым льдом, садились на траву у реки и смотрели на закат - а потом ехали домой к Кисе, который теперь жил один, и у него всегда была еда и напитки в холодильнике, об этом лично заботились менеджеры. Два менеджера. Или три.  
Для того, чтобы дойти до квартиры и запереться внутри, им почему-то всегда не хватало пяти или даже трех минут. В его воспоминаниях было слишком много цифр.  
Аомине начинал еще в лифте: зажимал в углу, раздвигал ноги коленом, сжимал член сквозь штаны, сосал язык Кисе и шептал прямо в ухо непристойности, рассказывал, как натянет его прямо на полу в прихожей.  
Кисе отвечал, что мороженое странно на него действует, а сам с трудом попадал ключом в замок, и в квартиру они вваливались уже готовые, с мутными глазами - и прихожая действительно казалась самым подходящим местом, от спальни ее отделяли километры пешего путешествия по зыбучим пескам.  
Сначала Кисе стесняться стонать, особенно возле входной двери, стены здесь были тонкими, а соседи внимательными, но Аомине отучил его от этого еще когда они только начали - становился слишком грубым, засовывал пальцы в рот, не позволяя стиснуть зубы, и сдержать стоны было невозможно, стоило беспокоиться о том, чтобы голос не сорвать. Аомине продолжал сердито шипеть ему в ухо и требовать, чтобы он орал громче.  
Он и сейчас что-то бубнил, пока они целовались.  
Кисе жмурился, наклонял голову, почти уворачивался, лицо горело от румянца, как у школьника, он так и не смог привыкнуть и не вздрагивать, когда Аомине трогал языком кожу вокруг его уха и ниже, облизывал шею и впивался в нее так, словно собирался кровь высосать.  
Он не слышал ничего, кроме собственного пульса, тот бился в висках и запястьях, и звука своего дыхания, громкого, жадного. Кисе не знал, от счастья задыхается или от возбуждения, или они с Аомине просто отбирали воздух друг у друга, продолжая соперничать.  
Телефон первым услышал Аомине - и отстранился с разочарованным видом.  
\- Раздражает. Выключи его.  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь.  
\- Если бы ты сам это делал, мне бы не пришлось ничего говорить.  
\- Куроко снова может позвонить, ты же не хочешь, чтобы он что-нибудь заподозрил и прислал сюда пару патрульных? Он и так оставил слежку снаружи.  
Хорошо, что он заметил их еще утром, тех двух типов в черной "хонде". Они все еще оставались на своем месте и явно не собирались никуда исчезать.  
\- Мне пришлось заходить в дом в твоем плаще, а он мокрый, - Аомине, как всегда, был недоволен, - и в этой дурацкой шляпе.  
\- Как в шпионском кино, - Кисе прыснул. - Разве не здорово? Хорошо, что мы одного роста, и они тебя только со спины видели.  
Аомине насмешливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Что ты как маленький. А сам-то как вошел? Еще и быстрее меня поднялся.  
\- Через служебный вход. Позвонил знакомому охраннику и сказал, что опять ключ забыл, - Кисе с улыбкой развел руками, как будто перед ним был не Аомине, а тот самый охранник. - Когда пойдем обратно, спустимся в гараж на служебном лифте. Вообще-то его могут использовать только уборщики и служба безопасности, но я знаю код.  
\- О. Снова знакомый охранник?  
\- Ага, - Кисе подмигнул. - Иногда фанаты караулят возле дома, вот я и спускаюсь на подземную стоянку, и сразу сажусь в машину. На моей сегодня нельзя, возьмем машину соседки. Я знаю, где она держит ключи, - определенно, ему нравилась новая роль, и нравилось придумывать все мизансцены самому.  
\- Без проблем.  
\- Налить тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Да, покрепче. Льда не нужно. И выключи телефон!  
Пока Кисе разливал виски по бокалам, Аомине облюбовал диван в центре комнаты и устроился на нем, собрав под спину подушки и вытянув ноги на журнальный столик. Поерзал, поворочался, зевнул сонно; будто и не он несколько минут назад зажимал Кисе в углу, кусал за шею и толкался языком в рот.  
\- Куроко, - сказал Кисе, опускаясь рядом, - стал полицейским. Трудно в это поверить.  
\- Почему? Он всегда знал, что правильно, а что нет, - Аомине сделал глоток, поморщился. Выпил еще. - Он никогда не ошибается.  
\- Вот как? - Кисе испытующе смотрел на него, но Аомине опустил веки и не реагировал. - Он и сейчас не ошибается?  
Аомине постучал донышком бокала по сиденью дивана.  
\- Так где оно?  
\- А?  
\- Дурацкое детское обращение и все такое?  
Кисе засмеялся - неловко, будто извиняясь.  
\- Наверное, у меня просто не осталось никого, с кем стоило бы его использовать.  
\- Не прибедняйся. Ты всегда мог позвонить.  
\- Тебе?  
\- Не мне, - согласился Аомине. - Ему.  
\- Ты не называешь его больше по имени? Почему?  
\- Э, - сказал Аомине и ничего к этому не добавил.  
Кисе покачал головой.  
\- Куроко... думаю, он так и не простил нам, что мы все бросили баскетбол.  
\- Он тоже бросил.  
\- Это другое.  
\- Разве?  
Кисе подумал, что журнальный столик надо поменять. На полированной столешнице четко обозначились царапины, и следы от кофейных чашек уже не стирались.  
\- Я не общался с ним с тех пор, как... в общем, давно. Подумать только, мы ведь и правда все бросили, - сказал он. - Ну, кроме Кагами.  
\- Я смотрю НБА по спортивному каналу, - Аомине продолжал говорить, не открывая глаз. - Он хорош, этот придурок. Даже лучше, чем я ожидал.  
\- Я тоже смотрю, - тихо произнес Кисе. - Все матчи, в которых он играет. Как же иначе-то.  
Они помолчали. Виски в бокалах кончился, как назло.  
\- Мало налил, - упрекнул Аомине.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Кисе, - иногда мне очень не хватает моих дурацких суффиксов. А тебе они разве нравились?  
Аомине дернул головой - то ли протестуя, то ли подтверждая.  
\- Ну... они были твоими. Без них все будто не так, как раньше.  
\- А ты, - Кисе приподнялся, встал коленом на диван, наклонился ниже, - хотел бы, чтобы все было, как раньше?  
Аомине открыл глаза, неожиданно и резко, и впервые в жизни Кисе увидел такую растерянность в его лице.  
Нет, второй раз в жизни, вспомнил он.  
\- Как раньше, - повторил Аомине. - Так уже не будет.  
В этом утверждении звучал вопрос, и Кисе не знал, что на него ответить.  
Аомине медленно, будто раздумывая, погладил его по бедру, потом протянул руку ладонью вверх. Кисе уцепился за нее так, словно опасался свалиться с дивана.  
\- Ты же не хотел сниматься в кино. Постоянно отказывался, когда тебя уговаривали.  
\- А ты не собирался становиться плохим парнем, - парировал Кисе. - Как тебя угораздило?  
Аомине перебирал его пальцы в своих, и это отвлекало и будоражило, словно между ними тек переменный ток.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я плохой?  
Кисе невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Место, где мы играли сегодня в бильярд. Это здание спортивного клуба. И это не какой-нибудь баскетбольный клуб. Это клуб восточных единоборств, и я знаю, кому они принадлежат.  
\- Глупый ты, - сказал Аомине с откровенным удовольствием. - Красивый, но глупый.  
\- Иди к черту.  
\- Хех, - Аомине стиснул его ладонь в кулаке, резко потянул к себе, Кисе охотно и энергично навалился на него, устраиваясь между расставленных бедер - и действительно чуть не упал, едва успел ухватиться за галстук.  
Аомине заинтересованно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Ну? - поторопил он с усмешкой. - Что ты хочешь сделать с таким плохим мной?  
Кисе сдвинул брови.  
\- Сейчас объясню.  
Он взял руку Аомине за запястье и поднес к губам. Лизнул языком центр ладони, она была теплой и чуть шершавой, пахла табаком и еще чем-то неуловимым, но очень знакомым, почти интимным, из прошлого. Все вокруг теперь состояло из прошлого.  
Он обвел языком контур каждого пальца, а потом втянул в рот кончики указательного и среднего и прижал губами, посасывая и наслаждаясь непристойным выражением лица Аомине.  
\- Знаешь, - хрипло сказал тот, - а ты не в тех фильмах снимаешься.  
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Что, так весело меня дразнить?  
\- Ага, - Аомине улыбался. - Еще как.  
Кисе Рета не собирался подражать этому приему, у него был свой.  
\- Как поживает Момои? - он выпустил руку Аомине, возвращаясь к светской беседе. - Я давно ее не видел.  
\- Ммм? А, Сацуки. Ну, мы теперь живем вместе.  
\- Серьезно? Я думал, у нее хватит мозгов от тебя избавиться.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - проворчал Аомине. - Я привык к ней. Незачем было искать другую девчонку. Да и она тоже... привыкла.  
\- Все еще не дает тебе вляпаться в неприятности?  
\- Угу, типа того.  
\- А готовить она...  
\- Так и не научилась.  
\- Не судьба. Эй, наверняка она уже тебя обошла и стала правой рукой какого-нибудь кумитё? С ее-то способностями... да, а почему она ни разу не позвонила? за весь вечер? На девушек это не похоже.  
\- Потому что я отключил телефон. Хватит трепаться, Кисе.  
\- Осторожно, Аомине-сан, опасно обманывать подружку якудза, - шепнул Кисе, пока  
Аомине задирал на нем рубашку. Он охнул и невольно прогнулся, ощутив горячую ладонь на пояснице, снизу вверх по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.  
\- Иди ты. Никакой я не якудза.  
\- А кто? - Кисе обхватил его лицо ладонями, всматриваясь в глаза. - Кто ты теперь? Аомине-ччи?  
Его захватило, окутало радостью, когда он увидел, как удивленно раскрыл глаза Аомине, как расширились зрачки, заполняя синюю радужку, и услышал, как сбилось его дыхание.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - признал Аомине, дергая вниз молнию на ширинке и запуская лапы в брюки Кисе.  
Его замечательные щегольские светлые брюки. Кисе их заранее похоронил.  
Аомине снова прижался губами к его шее, точно к укушенному месту - оно сразу отозвалось ноющей болью, - лизнул выступающую ключицу. Гладил его спину медленными, тягучими движениями.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто я.  
\- Ага, - выдохнул Кисе, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь бедрами к жаркому телу, чувствуя, как оно вздрагивает и льнет к нему, напряженное до предела.  
Аомине дернул вниз его брюки и трусы, на неторопливый дразнящий ритм их обоих уже не хватало, Кисе почувствовал пальцы между ягодиц и судорожно вздохнул. Не застонал.  
\- Тот, кто трахнет тебя сегодня.  
Кисе машинально кивнул. Челка сбилась вперед, закрывая глаза.  
Он и не хотел сейчас смотреть на Аомине, просто не мог, он боялся, что взглянет на него и начнет просить, и даже если промолчит, Аомине заметит его нетерпение и...  
\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовал Аомине, словно прочитал его мысли. - Эй! - и сильнее толкнул в него пальцы.  
\- Ты, - вдруг сказал он, нахмурившись. - Почему ты...  
Кисе дернулся, прижал ладонь к его рту:  
\- Только не комментируй. Убиваешь, - и чуть не зашипел, когда кожу обожгло щекочущее прикосновение языка. Он отдернул руку и возмущенно уставился на Аомине.  
\- Что? - тот скалился довольно. - Не нравится разве? Давай, Кисе. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
Кисе отстранился, разглядывая его всего: грудь, шею, плечи. Напрягшиеся скулы и подбородок. Ссадину в углу рта.  
\- Хочу тебя раздеть.  
Им пришлось перебраться в спальню, потому что Кисе хотел рассмотреть все как следует, не торопясь.  
Аомине выглядел слишком довольным, стягивая рубашку - как будто он сам только и мечтал увидеть себя без одежды. Кисе очень хотелось его укусить или разодрать ему шкуру слегка, совсем немного, просто чтобы стереть ухмылку с физиономии, но за такие поползновения он всегда получал вдвойне, а синяки и царапины с его тела сходили долго.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не якудза, - согласился Кисе. - Татуировки, - заявил он, спускаясь по ребрам пальцами - от спины к пояснице, - стремно выглядят на смуглой коже, Аомине-ччи.  
Тебе бы не пошло.  
\- Ладно, - хохотнул Аомине, перевернулся на бок и завалился в изножье кровати. Глядя на Кисе блестящими глазами. - Показывай.  
\- Что?  
\- Вот у тебя она точно есть. Я видел на фотках. Везде писали, что ее нарисовали специально для фотосессии, но я тебя слишком хорошо знаю. Она настоящая. Давай, попозируй. Покажи мне ее как следует. Ты же модель, Кисе-кун?  
Кисе пихнул его ногой, и его тут же поймали за щиколотку и больно стиснули, рефлексы Аомине остались такими же, как прежде.  
А его желания - простыми и требующими немедленного выполнения.  
\- Сказал ведь, - наставительно произнес Аомине, хватая его за вторую ногу и подтягивая ближе, - покажи. И когда ты научишься делать то, что тебе говорят.  
Кисе, который едва успел натянуть трусы, снова их лишился, и громкий треск ткани свидетельствовал о том, что лишился навсегда.  
Брюки он сумел спасти, заранее затолкав их под кровать.  
Аомине наклонился над его бедром, заставил приподнять ногу и присвистнул.  
\- Эй, Кисе, - с восхищением сказал он. - А ты и правда извращенец.  
Кисе открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше, но замер, когда Аомине вдруг сильно прижал его бедра к простыням и дотронулся до татуировки кончиком языка. Его подбросило на кровати, но Аомине держал крепко.  
\- Не смей ноги сдвигать, - предупредил он. - Хуже будет.  
Он обвел рисунок языком, оставляя влажный след на коже, лизнул ее, защипнул зубами - и Кисе пришлось вцепиться в простыни, потому что он уже готов был выть в голос. Его бедра мелко дрожали, а член стоял, и то, что Аомине намеренно его игнорировал и ласкал только татуировку, заводило сильнее, чем если бы ему сейчас отсасывали.  
Аомине разделял его мнение.  
\- Твою мать, - пробормотал он куда-то в колено Кисе, - я уже и забыл, как это было. Крышу сносит просто.  
Кисе ответил ему сорванным вздохом -- голос провалился куда-то в желудок и его не сразу удалось вернуть обратно.  
Шорох фольги, звук вскрываемого пакетика с презервативом показался ему сейчас самым возбуждающим звуком на свете.  
\- Сука, - выпалил Аомине, погружаясь в него плавно и стремительно, - много трахаешься, да?  
\- Ммм... люблю, когда мне вставляют... ты же знаешь, - он врал и знал, что сейчас получит за это, но не мог удержаться, он и хотел получить больше. Гораздо больше. Несколько лет в его теле болезненно не хватало Аомине. Вчера ночью не хватало настолько, что пришлось справляться самому.  
\- Кто? Этот твой... как его... забыл имя.  
\- А?  
\- Вы вместе снимались в том сериале про полицейских, - Аомине замер, давая ему привыкнуть и разглядывая его пылающее лицо. Кисе тут же опустил веки.  
\- Спятил? Он полгода назад женился. А до этого целый год по ней сох... и боялся лишнее слово сказать. Просто... хожу в бар по выходным.  
...и каждый, с кем я уходил, был смуглым, черноволосым и высоким. Он не сказал этого вслух.  
А чаще всего он возвращался домой один.  
\- Разве они тебя не узнают?  
\- Я... - он охнул, когда Аомине снова начал двигаться в нем, - я... надевал очки... менял голос... говорил, что просто похож и подражаю.  
\- И они тебе верили?  
\- Не... не знаю.  
И они тоже не знали, верят или нет, но хотели его еще сильнее, думал он с легким злорадством, хотели парня, похожего на кинозвезду.  
\- Да быстрее же, - вырвалось у него, но Аомине и не думал торопиться.  
Ровно наоборот, снова остановился. Даже когда они трахались, его скорость оставалась непредсказуемой, и он обожал произвольно менять ритм, то срываясь на дерганые, резкие толчки, то замедляясь до плавных и томительных движений, выматывая и заставляя просить еще и еще, больше и глубже.  
\- Не командуй, - он протянул руку и убрал волосы со лба Кисе. Мазнул пальцами по щеке, опустил их на губы. - Иначе ничего не получишь.  
\- Зараза, - прошипел Кисе.  
Аомине хмыкнул и погладил кончиком пальца его нижнюю губу.  
\- Тоже мне. Великая звезда Азии. Им достаточно, чтобы ты светился на экране?  
\- Я же в романтических драмах играю. Парни из тех клубов любят такое.  
\- Типа, сопливое кино для девчонок?  
\- Ах-ха.  
\- А я смотрел.  
\- Не верю.  
\- Смотрел и дрочил.  
\- Ладно, - Кисе вцепился зубами в кулак, сдерживая смех. - Верю. Нет, серьезно?  
\- Ну да. И у меня все еще полно твоих старых фоток в телефоне. На которых ты спишь, и ты голый.  
\- Извра... щене... - он не смог договорить, потому что они снова целовались, и теперь Аомине был полностью в нем и плавил его собой, проникал в него резко и глубоко, уже не останавливаясь и не позволяя передохнуть.  
\- Больно, - пробормотал Кисе.  
\- Ты любишь так, - Аомине шептал ему в шею, и слова расплющивались о кожу, - я помню. Я ничего не забыл.  
\- Больно, - повторил Кисе, закрывая глаза. - Так хорошо.  
Он тоже ничего не забыл, он понял это, когда все ощущения вернулись, те самые, что когда-то сводили его с ума: тяжелое тело, сверху него, внутри него, словно прорастающее сквозь него, жаркое, твердое, большое, скользкие от пота мышцы под ладонями, собственный пот, начиненный адреналином, как во время игры, заливающий глаза, так, что он уже не мог ничего видеть, дыхание, опаляющее шею, и губы на губах, один долгий и прерывистый поцелуй, как если бы они оба то выныривали из воды, то снова опускались на глубину.

\- Знаешь, почему я хотел стать полицейским? Из-за своего отца.  
\- Ты никогда не рассказывал, - Кисе приподнял голову с его бедра. Аомине положил на нее лапу, возвращая обратно.  
\- Я хотел быть тем, кто наказывает плохих парней. Слишком часто я их видел. С самого детства.  
Кисе ничего не знал о его ранних годах, Аомине о них и не вспоминал, но почему-то решил вспомнить сейчас, и от этого сразу стало не по себе, или Кисе просто слишком много дурных историй о прошлом выслушал вчерашней ночью перед телевизором.  
\- Они приходили к нам домой. К отцу. Он был полным придурком и вечно влезал в долги... и его подозрительные дружки вечно зависали у нас. А я шлялся по улицам с утра до вечера и не знал, чем себя занять. Домой возвращаться не хотелось. Так я начал играть в баскет... Просто однажды увидел, как это делают парни на площадке.  
\- Я всегда думал, - сонно сказал Кисе, потираясь щекой об Аомине, - как это случилось. Твой первый раз, ха.  
Аомине легко щелкнул его по макушке.  
\- Моя мать даже ушла от него. Но вернулась обратно.  
Кисе молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- А потом... когда мы учились на втором курсе... мой папаша вляпался в серьезные неприятности. Люди, которым он задолжал, приходили к нам домой и угрожали. Требовали денег. Я все думал, что мне делать, когда ты пришел и сказал, что бросаешь команду. И... я был рад этому, Кисе.  
\- Что?! Почему?  
\- Ну, - Аомине замялся. - Мы тогда все время были вместе, я... черт, да у меня голова шла кругом, как все это разрулить, чтобы тебя не зацепило. А тут само собой вышло так, что ты оказался в стороне. Так было лучше для всех.  
\- Я ничего не замечал, - сказал Кисе, даже не пытаясь скрыть отчаяние в голосе.  
Аомине чуть шевельнулся под ним, будто ему вдруг стало неудобно.  
\- Ты и не должен был ничего замечать.  
\- Значит, - Кисе хотел говорить еще, он был согласен говорить всю ночь, - с неприятностями ты разобрался?  
\- Все гораздо хуже, - Аомине усмехнулся, закидывая руки за голову. - Я в них угодил по самые уши. И даже сумел неплохо там устроиться.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки якуд...- Кисе схлопотал по затылку и ткнулся носом в одеяло, но теперь ему снова стало весело. Спустя четыре года они опять болтали, лежа вот так, и он снова был счастлив, радость делала его легким, как воздушный шар, готовый взмыть под потолок.  
Даже если Аомине только что ворчал, что он слишком тяжелый.  
\- Для того, чтобы выжить здесь, - сказал Аомине, - нужны хорошие инстинкты. А я на свои никогда не жаловался.  
И всегда готов был ими похвастаться.  
\- Тогда во что ты угодил на этот раз? - спросил Кисе. - Что случилось с твоими инстинктами, раз копы теперь у тебя на хвосте.  
\- Брось, это не твоя забота. Помнишь парня, который был капитаном в моей команде в Тоуо?  
\- Угу, - сказал Кисе. - Злой очкарик, ты так его называл.  
\- Теперь он мой адвокат. Даже если меня возьмут, он разберется.  
Кисе даже засмеялся от неожиданности.  
\- Да ты и правда отлично устроился, - сказал он.  
\- Угу. А тебе не нужно больше ходить по барам, вот что.  
\- В самом деле? - изумился Кисе.  
\- Если я узнаю об этом, ты пожалеешь.  
\- Что, - сказал Кисе, складывая руки на груди. - пришлешь ко мне парочку гопников с бейсбольными битами?  
\- Черта с два. Я сам так тебя отделаю, что ты уже никогда не сможешь появиться перед камерой. И можешь не сомневаться, - он сверкнул зубами, чуть не щелкнул ими, - еще и получу от этого удовольствие.  
\- Козел, - констатировал Кисе.  
\- Уж какой есть.  
\- Аомине-ччи, - Кисе пополз по нему наверх. Обнял ладонями его лицо и рассматривал удивленно, почти неверяще. - Ты правда сделал бы со мной такое?  
\- Угу.  
\- Не ври.  
\- И не думал, - Аомине быстро сориентировался и снова гладил его спину, мягко и дразняще. Кисе бездумно потерся об него в ответ, это всегда происходило невзначай, его тело само реагировало на Аомине, даже если голова была занята другим.  
\- Да ты ведь не ревновал никогда.  
\- А что, должен был?  
Кисе задумался, перебирая в памяти женские лица. Однокурсницы, поклонницы, бледные, как старые фотографии, сливающиеся в неясное, неразличимое целое.  
\- Да нет... мне до них и дела не было.  
\- Ну вот, - Аомине положил пятерню ему на макушку. - Если бы ты с кем-то мутил, я бы знал. У тебя все на лице написано, запомни уже. И никогда мне не ври.  
\- Ты невыносимо самодовольный тип.  
\- Угу... и ты сотрешь лишние номера в своей трубке.  
\- Что?! Совсем охренел, что ли?!  
\- Не ори, - рявкнул Аомине. - И не действуй мне на нервы, ясно?  
Кисе не знал, смеяться ему или злиться.  
\- А сам-то? С кем развлекался все это время? Расскажи мне про всех блондинов твоей жизни.  
\- Ты идиот? У меня не стоит на мужиков. Даже думать об этом мерзко, черт возьми.  
\- Да, сейчас ты больше всего похож на гомофоба. Брось, - Кисе толкнул его кулаком в грудь. - Когда мы начинали это делать... в университете... у тебя уже был опыт, я помню.  
\- Точно спятил, - сообщил Аомине. - Какой еще опыт, что ты несешь. Меня всегда интересовали сиськи, а не члены.  
\- Как же ты тогда... - Кисе запнулся, подбирая слова, и так и не подобрал.  
\- Да, блин, это охренеть как сложно. Знаешь, сзади ты от девчонки ничем не отличаешься.  
\- Да я не об этом. Раз ты всегда был по девочкам, с чего вдруг решил переключиться на парней.  
\- Не на парней, - Аомине положил ладони на его бедра, - а на тебя. Ты сам виноват. Вот как сейчас. Маячишь передо мной. Сам пристаешь и напрашиваешься. Раздражаешь.  
\- Так это я тебя соблазнил? Надо же, а я думал, что все было наоборот.  
\- Ммм, - Аомине чуть приподнялся, потянулся к его лицу, словно для поцелуя - и вдруг схватил за плечо, извернулся и подмял под себя.  
\- Врешь ты все.  
Кисе попытался его обнять, но Аомине перехватил его руки и прижал к кровати, и теперь разглядывал его с тем же хищным весельем в глазах, с каким часто обыгрывал на площадке.  
\- А ну-ка, - сказал он почти ласково, - ложись на живот.  
Кисе дал себя перевернуть, не издав ни звука, привкус откровенного желания в голосе Аомине лишал его любых возражений.  
\- Встань на колени.  
\- Аомине-ччи?  
\- Что? - Кисе почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ к своему затылку. - Все нормально, - Аомине завел его запястья за спину, стиснул одной рукой.  
Другой надавил на голову, вжимая щекой в кровать.  
\- Все просто... охренеть как круто, - шепнул Аомине, кусая его за мочку уха и вталкиваясь в его тело.  
На этот раз он трахал его быстро и грубо. Кисе сдавленно всхлипывал и подавался следом, ерзал членом по простыне, оставляя влажные следы, слушая хлюпающие звуки; в глазах мутилось от удовольствия.  
Аомине нажал ему на лопатки, распластал грудью по кровати - и наоборот, вздернул выше его бедра, сжал член в ладони, задвигал рукой, сохраняя темп, они сорванно, хрипло дышали в унисон, и кончили одновременно, под сопровождение ругательств Аомине. Кисе упал лицом в простыни, Аомине сначала навалился сверху, больно впился зубами в шею под волосами, потом, будто опомнившись, соскользнул и упал рядом.  
Между ног было совсем мокро, Кисе чувствовал, как из него вытекает сперма и тонкой струйкой скользит вниз по бедру, и как приливает кровь к щекам от стыда и радости, и прятал лицо в подушку.  
\- Не стоило тебе со мной связываться опять, - сказал Аомине прямо в ухо Кисе, задевая его губами. Облизал мочку, еще раз ее прикусил, не удержался. - Но поздно уже.  
\- Я просто шел по улице, - пробормотал Кисе. - Ничего личного, большой босс.  
\- Никогда не ходи по моему району, если не хочешь угодить в неприятности.  
\- Твоему району? Ха. А говорил, что не преступник.  
\- Это не значит, что ты можешь творить, что вздумается.  
\- Ты достал! - взвился Кисе, всадил локоть ему в бок, отпихивая - и уселся на кровати. - Хватит уже выделываться. Ты в полной заднице, раз за тобой гоняется отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Это ведь не просто убийство! Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь?  
Аомине тяжело вздохнул.  
\- А я-то думал, ты угомонился.  
\- Рассказывай, что случилось. Или я сам ему сейчас позвоню и скажу, что ты здесь, - он тут же напоролся на угрожающий взгляд, но только вздернул голову в ответ. - Я не шучу.  
Ему было немного смешно оттого, что он угрожает Аомине звонком Куроко, но кажется, это подействовало.  
\- Кинь мне сигареты.  
\- Потом.  
\- Кисе!  
Он дотянулся до пачки и швырнул ее прямо Аомине в физиономию, бросал и знал, что тот все равно поймает вовремя.  
\- Все просто, - Аомине затянулся и пожал плечами. - Да, я приходил к этому мужику и нашел его труп. Кто-то заметил меня, когда я выходил из его конторы. Его убили совсем незадолго до моего прихода, тело было еще слегка теплым.  
\- Ты трогал его тело?! - Кисе вытаращился на него во все глаза. - И прекрати ржать, черт возьми. Это все совсем не смешно.  
\- Ты смешной, - заявил Аомине, - так дергаешься. Волнуешься за меня, да?  
Кисе покачал головой.  
\- Опять слишком в себе уверен. Как всегда.  
\- Если бы, - Аомине хмыкнул. - У меня была довольно хреновая неделя. Ты даже не представляешь.  
По лицу его скользнула тень, едва заметная и быстрая, как кошка в подворотне, но Кисе слишком хорошо его знал.  
\- Момои, - осенило его. - Это из-за Момои, правда? Что-то случилось с ней, а потом и с тобой, правда?  
\- Не выдумывай, - быстро сказал Аомине и посмотрел не на него, а мимо, и Кисе понял, что угадал.  
Он поудобнее уселся на кровати - скрестив ноги и сосредоточенно хмуря брови.  
\- Она ведь не звонит не потому, что ты отключил телефон?  
\- Я его отключил, - Аомине фыркнул. - Меня ищет полиция, болван.  
\- Но ты все равно не знаешь, где она.  
Аомине сдался.  
\- Он притащил ее к себе и угрожал мне, - сказал он неохотно. - Этот идиот.  
\- Маса... Масанаги? Которого ты... которого убили?  
\- Мацунага. Да, он.  
\- Но я ви... - начал Кисе и тут же оборвал себя на полуслове.  
Мне кажется, я видел ее сегодня в Синдзюку, почти сказал он, она носит широкополую шляпу, есть ли у нее синяя "хонда джаз"? на что похожи ее духи?  
Но он все еще не был уверен, что это была она, а не его собственная галлюцинация, ожившая в вечернем баре после второго коктейля.  
А если это была она, то почему она пришла не к Аомине, а в бар "Фламинго", так непохожая на себя, в широкополой шляпе и темных очках.  
И если это была она, значит, она узнала его, Кисе, - и немедленно убежала прочь, под дождь, а потом в Роппонги.  
\- Ты убил того типа, - сказал Кисе, не глядя на Аомине. - Ты, черт возьми, действительно его убил. Из-за нее.  
Эта новость не произвела на него никакого впечатления, он сам удивился, насколько ему оказалось все равно.  
Аомине раздраженно дернул плечом.  
\- Говорю же, не трогал я его. Если бы я его убил, - уточнил он, - этот урод одной пулей бы не отделался. Думаю, в Токио было много парней, готовых выпустить ему кишки.  
\- Зачем он забрал ее? Чего хотел?  
Аомине медлил с ответом, пытаясь отыскать зажигалку в ворохе из одежды и простыней; Кисе очень хотелось отобрать у него сигарету, а лучше, всю оставшуюся пачку.  
\- Он хотел Сацуки. Только он сам этого не знал.  
\- Ты о чем?  
Аомине почесал в затылке. Незажженная сигарета повисла в углу рта.  
\- Все это случилось из-за нее. С самого начала. Я же говорил, что мне понадобились деньги, чтобы расплатиться по долгам старика? Она пришла и сказала, что поможет. Я ни хрена не в курсе, как она обо всем пронюхала, но это же Сацуки. От нее было не отвязаться, ты ее знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Кисе и улыбнулся.  
\- Ее идея была очень простой, я сначала подумал, что это бред какой-то, - он вдруг замолчал, словно передумал рассказывать.  
\- Да? - не выдержал Кисе. Аомине недовольно покосился на него.  
\- Ставки. В букмекерских конторах. Сацуки решила играть на скачках. И оказалось, что у нее получается, - он устало потер лоб рукой. - А потом, когда с долгами было покончено, и у нас появились свободные деньги... мы решили заработать еще. И это были уже не те ставки, которые разрешены законом. Эй, где моя зажигалка?  
\- Я ничего об этом не знаю, - растерянно сказал Кисе. - Никогда не ставил деньги на игры.  
\- Официально ставить можно только на скачки, футбол и... - Аомине криво усмехнулся, - баскетбол. И еще на некоторые игры. А любые другие ставки запрещены. Например, ставки на боксерские матчи. Но это не значит, что их не существует. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Да, - произнес Кисе, до него только теперь начинала доходить истинная роль Момои Сацуки в этой истории. - Момои-ччи... Ей же нет равных в том, чтобы предсказывать результат игры.  
\- Именно. На кого ставить в боксерских матчах. Какая лошадь придет первой. Кто окажется сильнее в подпольных боях. Она всегда знала заранее, черт возьми. Ей достаточно было взглянуть пару раз, чтобы определить победителя. И она умела добывать нужную информацию. А я ее прикрывал. Чтобы ее никто не трогал.  
\- Видимо, плохо прикрывал, - ляпнул Кисе и сразу пожалел об этом, потому что Аомине даже не разозлился, только зубами заскрипел.  
\- Прости, - сказал Кисе. - Я... на самом деле так не думаю.  
\- Зато я думаю. В спорте крутятся большие деньги, всегда нужно быть наготове. То, что видят зрители, не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что происходит в тени.  
Кисе усмехнулся.  
\- Нам к этому не привыкать, не так ли?  
\- Тебе смешно? Помнишь того ублюдка, Хайзаки? - Аомине вынул сигарету изо рта и мрачно уставился на него.  
Кисе тоже нахмурился.  
\- Чего это ты о нем вспомнил?  
\- Не волнуйся, - успокоил Аомине, - с ним тут одна неприятная история вышла.  
\- А?  
\- Грохнули его.  
\- Что?!  
\- Два года назад, когда мы только пришли в этот бизнес, - Аомине наконец нашел зажигалку, вытряхнул ее из брюк, - Хайзаки тоже занимался подпольными играми. И вот вдруг взял и сыграл в ящик. Он хорошо разбирался в спорте, но у этого кретина никогда не было мозгов.  
\- Ты слишком много куришь. Дай мне тоже.  
\- И, - Аомине щелчком толкнул к нему пачку, - пока его не убили, он работал на Мацунагу. У Мацунаги есть законный бизнес, но главный доход ему приносят нелегальные ставки. Мы стали для него головной болью, но он бы никогда не поверил, что вся фишка в расчете и интуиции. Он думал, что у нас есть связи и информация и хотел войти в дело. Проще говоря, чтобы мы работали на него. Я его послал, и тогда он решил схватить Сацуки, чтобы надавить на меня.  
\- И ты...  
\- Я поехал к нему. Разобраться.  
\- В его контору.  
\- Точно. Этот тип по старинке вел дела в Роппонги. Хотя якудза снялись с этого района еще несколько лет назад. Но он остался здесь и платил им по-прежнему.  
\- И там...  
\- ...я нашел только его труп. Я обыскал офис, но Сацуки там не было, и я убрался оттуда поскорее. Но кто-то все равно меня заметил.  
\- Почему ты не позвонил в полицию? Они ведь не знают, что он тебе угрожал. Ты мог выйти чистым из этой истории. Скажем, просто пришел к нему обсудить ставки и нашел тело.  
\- Много ты понимаешь, - буркнул Аомине. - Не позвонил, и все тут.  
\- Ты думаешь, - осторожно предположил Кисе, - что это могла сделать она? Поэтому ты не стал сообщать о трупе?  
Аомине искоса посмотрел на него.  
\- А ты неплохо вжился в образ.  
\- Я профессионал, - с достоинством сказал Кисе. Очень хотелось поправить шляпу, но она осталась снаружи, в коридоре.  
Наверняка на нее кто-нибудь уже наступил.  
\- Не думаю, что его убила Сацуки, - Аомине поморщился. - Она, конечно, просто мегера, когда злится, но не представляю, чтобы она всадила в кого-то пулю.  
\- Тогда кто?  
\- Я же тебе говорил, Мацунага работал на серьезных парней. Его контролировали те самые ребята, о которых ты так много болтаешь.  
\- Якудза?  
\- Угу, - Аомине помахал сигаретой. - Он отдавал им часть прибыли. И раз он так на нас насел, значит, дела его шли совсем плохо. Видимо, они прижали его к стенке, когда его доходы уменьшились. Он был напуган и начал делать глупости, и не исключено... - он жестом потребовал пепельницу, - что его пришили именно они. И забрали Сацуки с собой. Там, в конторе, дверь в соседнюю комнату была взломана. Кто-то сломал замок и увел ее, - он выдохнул дым и покачал головой. - А теперь еще и ты во все это влез.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли. Я не виноват, что ты дрочишь на мой светлый образ.  
\- Что?  
\- Спалился с этими журналами, как подросток, - с удовольствием сказал Кисе.  
\- Ничего я не дрочил! - возмутился Аомине. - Просто... покупал их, и все. По привычке.  
Кисе, прищурившись, смотрел на него.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя признался Аомине. - Может... пару раз. И не смотри на меня так.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Пойду к ним сам, - Аомине раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и поднялся с кровати. - Раз они не убили ее сразу, а увели с собой, это уже неплохо. Спрошу, не видели ли они мою девушку. Розовые волосы, четвертый размер, носит обтягивающие платья, умеет делать из еды отраву.  
\- Я с тобой, - быстро сказал Кисе.  
\- Что?! Тебе-то это зачем. Ты гребаный актер из телевизора. Это вообще не твоя проблема. Мне помогут разобраться с этим, я уже договорился.  
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Ты моя проблема с тех пор, как мне было четырнадцать.  
\- Кисе, - Аомине сощурился неприязненно. - Это не один из твоих дурацких сериалов. Здесь тебя убьют по-настоящему, а не положат в кому на три месяца, чтобы потом воскресить.  
\- О! - обрадовался Кисе. - Ты смотрел "Свидание на крыше"? Мне он тоже нравится, только зря они ввели в сюжет сводного брата главной героини. Он слишком перетягивает внимание на себя, правда?  
Аомине посмотрел на него уничтожающе.  
\- Ладно, ладно, уговорил. Давай, вали в душ. Потом я.  
Кисе собирался спрятать улыбку, но не успел. Аомине пихнул его пяткой в задницу, но не попал.  
Когда он вышел из душа, по комнате разливалась знакомая мелодия, он начал озираться в поисках телефона и не услышал, как сзади подошел Аомине, и от захвата увернуться не успел.  
\- Тебе звонят, - сказал Аомине, пихая ему в ладонь телефон. - Угадай, кто.  
Рука Аомине всегда повисала на шее, как хомут, тяжело и уверенно.  
\- Куроко-ччи... ай! - Кисе нажал кнопку ответа. - Да отпусти ты меня, - прошипел он. - Да? Извини, я тут ужин готовлю и чуть не выронил телефон, - уже другим, бодрым и ясным голосом заговорил он. - Нет, никаких новостей... черт...  
Аомине только сильнее надавил на шею Кисе и начал сжимать ее в захвате локтем, и даже пара тычков в живот не заставили его ослабить хватку.  
\- Не вздумай проболтаться, - шипел он в ухо Кисе. - Понял?  
Кисе закивал, выворачиваясь из объятий. Аомине прижимался плотно, сопел в щеку, стараясь расслышать голос Куроко в глубине динамика, на другом конце Токио - как на другом конце мира.  
\- Да, - говорил Кисе в трубку, - хорошо. Обязательно. Нет, завтра не планирую. Еще не знаю точно. Хорошо, Куроко-ччи. До свидания, - он с облегчением нажал на сброс и ткнул трубкой в лоб Аомине. - Ты придурок!  
\- Сам такой, - Аомине потянул его за собой на диван, они оба повалились на сиденье, и Кисе отпечатался на светлой обивке всеми своими мокрыми конечностями.  
Аомине все еще пах сексом и сигаретами. Он улегся головой на колени Кисе и прикрыл глаза, похоже, его клонило в сон. Когда-то он засыпал так постоянно после тренировок, мороженого и разговоров ни о чем.  
\- Аомине-ччи? – спросил Кисе, запуская пальцы в его волосы. – Что с тобой?  
Аомине открыл один глаз.  
\- А. Устал немного. Помолчи, дай отдохнуть.  
Кисе накинул на его лицо влажное полотенце и засмеялся, когда Аомине сердито стряхнул его на пол.  
\- И к кому же мы пойдем? - спросил он. - И куда?  
\- Тебе понравится. Еще один старый знакомый из прошлой жизни. Кто-то, кого ты точно не захотел бы увидеть снова.  
Когда они выходили из квартиры, Кисе обнаружил свою шляпу недалеко от двери на полу. Она так и лежала посреди коридора, готовая продолжать расследование в любой момент, как только ее нацепят на голову. 

***  
\- Ты уже бывал здесь? - спросил Кисе. - Любопытное место.  
Он отодвинулся, пропуская официантку, она шла, покачивая бедрами, торжественная, как военный корабль. Ее тело, как и у остальных, было прикрыто полосками черного шелка и блестящими нитями, собранными в переливчатый узор.  
Аомине сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Приходил иногда играть в ойчо-кабу. Эй, не смотри так. Игра как игра.  
\- Тут... играют? - Кисе огляделся по сторонам, но так и не обнаружил вокруг ничего, напоминающего игровой зал. Еще одна официантка с сияющей улыбкой подплыла к нему и приподняла поднос, предлагая бокал шампанского.  
Заведение называлось "Ночной клуб "Паутина", и его владелец, очевидно, стремился сделать все, чтобы клиенты ни за что об этом не забыли. Паутина была везде. Ее тонкий мерцающий рисунок угадывался на зеркальных стенах, на столиках и длинной барной стойке, протянувшейся справа от входа. Украшения в прическах хостесс тоже напоминали паутину. Потолок был покрыт ею полностью, узкие полосы черной и серебряной ткани, натянутые под ним, образовывали собой сложно сплетенную паучью сеть.  
Аомине кивнул.  
\- Еще как, - он выразительно постучал подошвой ботинка по полу. Кисе опустил глаза, разглядывая черно-белые мраморные плиты, чей рисунок имитировал все ту же паутину. - Лучшее подпольное казино в городе. Самые высокие ставки, самые крупные выигрыши. И с полицией все на мази.  
\- С полицией? Ты хочешь сказать...  
\- Ну да.  
Кисе рассматривал плиты так внимательно, словно ожидал, что они сейчас раздвинутся в стороны, приглашая его в подземелье.  
От барной стойки доносился звон стекла, из динамиков лилась прозрачная, равнодушная мелодия, растворяющая в себе шум разговоров.  
\- За нами следили, - тихо сказал Аомине, еще когда они отдавали одежду прислужнице. - Заметил?  
Кисе кивнул.  
\- Черный "мерседес" с левым рулем. Почти с самого начала. Но непохоже, чтобы это были люди Куроко-ччи.  
\- Полиция не ездит на таких машинах. И нас бы арестовали сразу, как только заметили меня с тобой. Это не они.  
\- Ты не стал отрываться, потому что думал, что эти парни отсюда? - Кисе кивнул на изображение паука на вращающихся дверях.  
\- Может, да, - пробурчал Аомине, - а может, и нет. В любом случае, незачем тратить на них время. Хотят следить, пусть следят, мне похрен. Пойдем-ка сядем.  
Они последовали за очередной официанткой, которая проводила их в самый угол, за небольшой низкий столик. Она улыбалась так, словно собиралась немедленно соблазнить их обоих, сама отодвинула им кресла и отрекламировала фирменный коктейль.  
\- Давайте, - сказал Кисе, разглядывая огромного черного паука-лампу в центре столика. Из-под его бронзовой спинки просачивался электрический свет, образуя круг. - Как он называется, я не расслышал?  
\- "Цветущий храм".  
\- Я бы тебе не советовал, - сказал Аомине, когда она ушла. - От этой дряни так в башку бьет, что потом едва соображаешь. Они специально его клиентам подсовывают, адская штука.  
\- Да я привык к коктейлям, - Кисе улыбался беззаботно. - Часто хожу по барам, я же рассказывал.  
Аомине угрожающе засопел, и Кисе поспешил с вопросом:  
\- Так значит, ты играл здесь. И как, выигрывал?  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Аомине. - И проигрывал тоже.  
\- Да неужели.  
Аомине ослабил галстук и отвернулся, его внимание приковали к себе пышные формы одной из официанток. Он даже подозвал ее ближе, чтобы заказать что-то.  
Кисе смотрел на его затылок и думал, что оставшись без баскетбола, Аомине играл во все, до чего мог дотянуться - играл в бильярд и на скачках, в запрещенные игры с опасными людьми, постоянно играл с опасностью, теперь играл в кошки-мышки с полицией - а Кисе так же отчаянно избегал любой игры, кроме той, что на камеру. Слишком легко было снова научиться получать от нее радость - а потом потерять по нелепой причине.  
\- ...вспомнил его?  
\- А? - он вздрогнул, когда Аомине щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом. - Что ты сказал?  
\- Кисе, соберись. Я спросил, понял ли ты, к кому в гости мы завалились. Ты ведь его знаешь.  
\- Я?  
\- Мы все. Когда-то играли с ним в баскетбол. Грязный баскетбол. Помнишь?  
Кисе перевел взгляд на паука в центре стола. Лампа под его бронзовым животом мигнула и сменила цвет: с бледно-голубого на сиреневый.  
\- Его звали, - произнес Кисе, извлекая имя из памяти на поверхность, - Ханамия. Ханамия Макото, верно?  
\- Да. Тише, она здесь.  
Официантка поставила перед ним высокий бокал, покрытый ледяной испариной. Жидкость внутри лежала слоями: от темно-красного, напоминающего сгустившуюся кровь, до нежно-розового, как персиковый лепесток.  
\- Прошу вас, - предложила официантка чувственным, хорошо поставленным голосом. - Попробуйте, господин.  
Кисе взглянул на ее лицо, потом на бокал. Потер пальцем холодное стекло.  
\- Он такой... разноцветный.  
\- Попробуйте, - повторила она. - Пожалуйста, господин.  
Кисе согласно улыбнулся и потянулся к коктейлю, но не достал: он успел увидеть только мелькнувший темный рукав и смуглую кисть, и "Цветущий храм" исчез у него из-под руки, так и не встретившись с ладонью.  
\- Господин? - поинтересовалась официантка, глядя на Аомине.  
\- Господин? - присоединился к ней Кисе. Он мог бы изобразить возмущение, но сейчас ему хотелось смеяться.  
Аомине жадно глотал из бокала и не собирался отвечать на вопросы.  
Кисе махнул рукой, отпуская девушку.  
\- Ты же не советовал мне его пить, - сказал он.  
\- Вот и не пей, - согласился Аомине. - Дрянь та еще. Закажи лучше что-нибудь привычное.  
\- Не хочу уже, вся жажда куда-то пропала. Ханамия, - напомнил Кисе. - Ты собирался сказать, что это его заведение?  
\- Его, - Аомине кивнул. - И весь игровой бизнес теперь под ним. Все нелегальные ставки, которые делают в городе. Игровые залы в Роппонги, куда никогда не заглядывает полиция. Подпольные боксерские матчи, где устраивают настоящую мясорубку. Раньше это все делили между собой несколько группировок, но теперь Ханамия взял над ними верх.  
\- Не стану спрашивать, как именно, - пробормотал Кисе.  
\- Тех, что сопротивлялись, он уничтожил. Те, что согласились сотрудничать, работают на него. И всем известно, - Аомине скептически рассматривал содержимое бокала сквозь стекло, - что Ханамия давным-давно купил полицию.  
\- И вы с Момои,- севшим голосом произнес Кисе, - вздумали пойти против него?  
\- О чем ты?  
Кисе откинулся в кресле и обвел взглядом зал. Легкая лаунжевая музыка постепенно затихала, в дальнем углу, на небольшой сцене уже настраивал инструменты джаз-бэнд.  
\- Ты приходил сюда не для того, чтобы играть в ойчо-кабу, - сказал он. - Я думаю, вы раньше приходили сюда вдвоем, чтобы она изучила все как следует и запомнила игроков и букмекеров. И вы ходили и в другие его заведения. И на боксерские матчи. Чтобы она могла собрать информацию. Правда ведь, Аомине-ччи?  
Аомине хмыкнул одобрительно, но ничего не сказал.  
\- А потом вы начали делать ставки и выигрывать. Вы делали это в Роппонги, вот почему у тебя есть любимый бар в здании, принадлежащем якудза. И Мацунага, который отвечал за этот район перед Ханамией, заволновался, так?  
\- Угу.  
\- И теперь мы пришли сюда, - продолжал Кисе утвердительно, - чтобы заставить Ханамию, который, возможно, убил Мацунагу, отпустить Момои-ччи. Если он, конечно, ее забрал.  
\- Ага.  
\- Хм. Я думаю, мне все-таки понадобится еще один коктейль.  
\- О, - сказал Аомине. - Струсил?  
\- Нет, просто хочу набраться как следует, чтобы не переживать ни о чем, когда меня будут убивать.  
\- Не успеешь, - заметил Аомине. - Уже очень скоро они заметят нас на камерах наблюдения. И болтал бы ты поменьше. Прослушки здесь нет разве что в туалетах. И то я бы не был уверен.  
\- О чем ты думал, когда решил пойти против него, - Кисе покачал головой, - и начал стричь его бизнес. В одиночку.  
Аомине раздраженно дернул головой.  
\- Я же тебе сказал, у меня есть адвокат.  
\- При чем здесь адвокат! Можно подумать, он поможет тебе, когда... - сердито начал Кисе, но так и замер с открытым ртом.  
Потому что опять увидел ее. Ту самую, из бара.  
Волосы она убрала под шляпу, но это была та же девушка, у Кисе не оставалось сомнений.  
Она стояла в пол-оборота к нему, у барной стойки, все в том же облегающем платье, ее линию спины он теперь узнал бы где угодно. Он вцепился в женский силуэт и не отпускал, опасаясь потерять; джаз-бэнд как раз закончил настраивать звук и грохнул ударными, поддержал духовыми, на площадке перед сценой задвигались в танце костюмы и платья; Кисе покосился на Аомине: тот рассеянно бродил взглядом по залу, бокал его уже наполовину опустел.  
Наверное, ему стоило проигнорировать ее.  
Но Кисе снова посмотрел на девушку у стойки. Он готов был уже сорваться с места и подойти к ней, любопытство терзало его, как никогда - любопытство и еще какой-то странный азарт, словно поймать ее, заговорить с ней было все равно что выиграть в карты или бильярд.  
Вдруг она подняла над бедром руку, сжатую в кулак, взмахнула ей пару раз, привлекая внимание - его внимание? или кого-то еще? и выставила из кулака указательный палец, направляя его по диагонали влево. Кисе стрельнул глазами: в том углу находились туалеты.  
Девица в шляпе отодвинулась от стойки и направилась туда, куда только что приглашала. На лице у нее снова были темные очки, только их он и успел рассмотреть.  
\- Я отойду, - сказал Кисе, поднимаясь. - Надо отлить.  
Аомине пробурчал что-то в ответ, Кисе не расслышал. "Будь осторожен", - расшифровал он, когда уже заворачивал за угол, направляясь в туалет.  
Он задумался, в мужской или женский ему зайти, шагнул в мужской, здесь было пусто и тускло, над зеркалами светились лампы отвратительного фиолетового цвета, делая комнату похожей на вампирский склеп. Глухо гудел кондиционер.  
\- Эй! - позвал он осторожно, сам стесняясь того, что делает. - Вы здесь?  
Краем глаза он заметил, как рядом мелькнуло что-то черное, очередная странная тень, он развернулся, чтобы схватить ее, но это черное само врезалось ему в ребра и оказалось женским телом.  
\- Так это все-таки ты, - сказал Кисе облегченно.  
\- Ки-чан! - Момои Сацуки без темных очков была прежней Момои Сацуки, совсем не загадочной, но теплой, гладкой и упругой на ощупь.  
Шляпы на ней тоже не было.  
А он свою оставил на столике, рядом с Аомине.  
Кисе опустил глаза, и перед ним открылась впечатляющая картина, в глубоком декольте с черным кружевом вместо рамы.  
\- Я же говорил, - выдавил он, - не называй меня так, Момои-ччи. Рад тебя видеть.  
Она схватила его за руку и потащила к одной из кабинок. Кисе не сопротивлялся.  
Момои толкнула его внутрь, забралась следом и заперла дверцу.  
\- Вы оба спятили, - с негодованием зашептала она. - Ладно Дай-чан, он совсем без мозгов и вечно влезает в неприятности... но и ты такой же! Зачем вы сюда пришли?! К Ханамии Макото, прямо в его "Паутину"?  
Кисе прислонился к стене кабинки. Он чувствовал себя слишком измотанным беспокойством и неведением, чтобы спорить с ней о том, кто из них безумнее.  
\- А сама-то что здесь забыла? - сказал он устало. - Как вы вообще ввязались во все это. Вы оба.  
Момои только отмахнулась.  
\- Сейчас не время об этом разговаривать. Зачем ты за мной следил сегодня?  
\- Так ты знала, что это я?!  
\- Конечно. Ты ведь тоже меня узнал.  
Кисе снова уставился на ее вырез, с высоты его роста открывался превосходный вид.  
\- Я тебя везде узнаю, Момои-ччи, - соврал он.  
Она зашипела, как рассерженная кошка.  
\- Ты такой же засранец, как Дай-чан, ничем не отличаешься.  
\- Прости, я пошутил. Я ничего такого в виду не имел, - уточнил Кисе. - Плохого, я хочу сказать. Наоборот, сделал тебе компли...  
Она приложила пальцы к его губам.  
\- Замолчи уже.  
\- Но что ты делала в Кагурадзаке?  
Момои опустила глаза.  
\- Я хожу в тот бар. Каждую пятницу.  
\- В бар "Фламинго"?! Но разве...  
\- Не за тем, за чем ходишь ты, - Момои улыбнулась. - И раньше ты ни разу меня не замечал.  
\- Ох... извини.  
\- Не извиняйся. Ты был слишком сосредоточен на себе. У тебя депрессия, Ки-чан? - она потрогала его лоб, как будто проверяла температуру. - Так не похоже на тебя.  
У меня не бывает депрессии, подумал Кисе, я просто слышу шум ветра, так гораздо проще.  
\- Момои-ччи, - Кисе наклонился к ней, - у тебя все в порядке? Ты... почему ты не дала ему знать о себе? Он же тебя ищет.  
\- Значит, - Момои заговорила еще тише, - ты не сказал ему, что видел меня?  
Кисе вздохнул.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ты знала, что он в Роппонги, и знала, где его искать... он ведь торчал там, в том бильярдном баре в надежде, что ты появишься. Звонил куда-то, наводил справки. Я только потом понял, что он все это время волновался о тебе. Вот почему мы с ним играли в стрейт так долго. Но я встретил тебя сегодня не в Роппонги, а в Кагурадзаке. Там, во "Фламинго", ты ждала кого-то, и этот кто-то явно был не Аомине.  
Момои прижала ладонь ко рту и отступила на шаг, удивленно округлив глаза. Уперлась спиной в дверцу кабинки.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать... ты промолчал и не выдал меня, потому что думал...  
\- ...что ты от него что-то скрываешь. Или кого-то. Может, ты не хотела возвращаться. Может, ты его боишься... я не знаю! - взорвался Кисе. - Я вижу вас обоих через четыре года, и вы оба ведете себя странно. Он похож на бандита из плохого фильма, его обвиняют в убийстве мужика, которого ему очень даже было за что убивать, ты бегаешь от него и убегаешь от меня... бежишь в Роппонги, но не к нему, вместо этого исчезаешь. Ты совершенно точно не хотела быть найденной.  
Она посмотрела на него ласково.  
\- Ты такой джентльмен, Ки-чан.  
\- Не преувеличивай.  
\- Хорошо, что вы с ним снова встретились.  
Кисе растерянно помолчал и не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить?  
\- Ты думаешь?  
\- Конечно, - она подмигнула. - У Дай-чана столько твоих журналов.  
\- О... извини, - он смутился. - Наверное, тебе было неприятно.  
Момои рассмеялась.  
\- Вот еще. С чего бы это вдруг. Ты отлично смотришься на развороте. Особенно в одних трусах и с татуировкой. Она настоящая?  
Кисе дернул ее за волосы, Момои ойкнула и шлепнула его по руке.  
\- Ты так и не сказала, что делаешь здесь.  
\- А ты?  
\- Он считает, - Кисе нахмурился, - что тебя похитил Ханамия. И черт возьми, я не мог отпустить его сюда одного, тем более, что он ошибается... но и рассказывать ему о том, что ты прячешься от него, я не стал.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Я уже не знаю, во что верить, Момои-ччи. Расскажи мне, что произошло? Я уже знаю, что вы влезли в бизнес Ханамии, и на вас наехал Мацунага, но что случилось потом?  
Момои успокаивающе погладила его по плечу.  
\- Он нанял кого-то, - объяснила она. - Этот человек, Мацунага. Они схватили меня сзади, приложили платок к лицу, и я потеряла сознание. А когда очнулась, была уже у него в конторе. В задней комнате, на диване. Я была там одна, а дверь... дверь выглядела странно. Замок, - Момои замялась, - оказался взломан. Дверь вела в его кабинет. Я вошла туда и увидела... увидела... - ее грудь приподнялась взволнованно и опустилась. - Он был уже мертв. Кто-то застрелил его, Ки-чан. Прямо сюда, - она дотронулась точно до центра его лба, и Кисе вздрогнул.  
Момои с шумом втянула воздух, ее ноздри затрепетали, а губы скривились плаксиво, словно она собиралась дать волю своему страху, и нужно было срочно искать платок.  
\- Я так испугалась, - прошептала она. - Очень сильно испугалась, Ки-чан. Я выскочила на лестницу и убежала. Это... все, что я знаю.  
\- И ты не пошла в полицию, а ударилась в бега, - Кисе посмотрел на нее понимающе. - Ты решила, что в убийстве Мацунаги обвинят тебя?  
Момои опустила глаза и кивнула.  
\- Я была без сознания, когда его убили... но я никому не смогла бы этого доказать. Они бы сказали, что это сделала я.  
\- И ты где-то пряталась несколько дней, - продолжал Кисе, - а сегодня, в пятницу, пошла в бар "Фламинго"? Зачем?  
\- Ки-чан, - она посмотрела на него грустным взглядом, все еще готовая расплакаться, - ты такой невнимательный. Я же сказала, что хожу в бар по пятницам, чтобы встречаться кое с кем, - Момои помолчала. - Важным для меня.  
\- Встречаться с... - в этот момент он наконец понял, что она пытается ему сказать. - Ты имеешь в виду... не может быть!  
Она сердито стукнула его по плечу.  
\- Это совсем не то, что ты подумал! Мы просто разговариваем.  
\- Ты и Куроко-ччи? В том баре? Каждую пятницу.  
Она хихикнула.  
\- Забавно, правда? Мы видели тебя там постоянно, но ты ни разу нас не заметил.  
\- Это невозможно, - убежденно произнес Кисе. - Просто невероятно.  
\- Мне было даже немного обидно, - она поправила волосы машинальным и кокетливым жестом, - я чувствовала себя такой... невидимой.  
\- Это все аура Куроко-ччи! - Кисе зачем-то попытался срочно оправдаться. - Она повлияла и на тебя. Сделала невидимками вас обоих.  
\- Ох, перестань, - теперь Момои улыбалась. - В общем... я надеялась встретиться с ним в баре и все объяснить ему лично. Тецу-кун бы мне поверил, я знаю. Но я так его и не дождалась.  
\- Ты заметила меня и сбежала.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Не только тебя. В баре были люди Ханамии. Ты их, конечно, не увидел, но я поняла, что они пришли за мной... и сразу сбежала из бара и уехала в Роппонги. Извини, - она дотронулась до его руки. - Я не хотела втягивать тебя во все это, поэтому и убегала. Но ты все равно наткнулся на Дай-чана, и...  
\- Это не объясняет того, как ты оказалась здесь. И ты пошла встречаться с Куроко в Кагурадзаку, но не пошла к нему в полицейское управление, почему?  
Она досадливо сморщила нос.  
\- Ты задаешь столько вопросов, Ки-чан.  
\- Я пытаюсь разобраться в том, что происходит. Вы оба, ты и Аомине, слишком много скрываете, и я не понимаю...  
\- Тсс, - она распахнула глаза, когда скрипнула дверь, пропуская кого-то в туалет. Шаги звучали тяжело и неторопливо, и слишком гулко, будто вошедший старательно чеканил их на мраморных плитах. Они с Момои молчали, напряженно глядя друг на друга и слушая, как хлопает дверца одной из соседних кабинок и всхлипывает "зиппер" на брюках; звук льющейся мочи заставил Момои смущенно опустить голову, а шелест воды в раковине казался слишком долгим и тихим, не способным заглушить их дыхание и синхронные удары сердца.  
Когда за невидимым посетителем закрылась дверь, они еще некоторое время стояли в молчании.  
\- Ты должна была дать ему знать о себе, - продолжил Кисе, переведя дух. - Сама. Его ищет полиция, а он бегает по городу в поисках тебя, хочешь, чтобы его арестовали?  
Момои отмахнулась.  
\- Тецу-кун не арестует его. Он знает, что Дай-чан никого не убивал.  
\- С чего ты взяла?  
Она торжествующе задрала нос.  
\- Женская интуиция!  
\- Момои-ччи, - Кисе помял пальцами переносицу. Он пытался говорить решительным тоном настоящего детектива, однако интонации сползали на тон выше. - Я понял, почему ты убегала, но объясни мне, пожалуйста, для чего ты пришла сюда.  
Она опустила глаза.  
\- Хотела поговорить с Ханамией Макото. Чтобы он больше не преследовал меня.  
\- Но зачем он это делает? Или... Ханамия узнал, что вы с Аомине отщипывали куски от его бизнеса? Мацунага все-таки успел ввести его в курс дела? Погоди, - Кисе насторожился. - Ты же не хочешь сказать... это он убил Мацунагу? Его люди? Ты что-то видела? Слышала?  
Момои фыркнула.  
\- Нет, конечно. Когда я очнулась, с Мацунагой уже было все кончено. И это не Ханамия. Его люди убивают по-другому. Они бы просто превратили Мацунагу в кровавое месиво.  
\- Не стану спрашивать, откуда тебе это известно, - пробормотал Кисе. - И без того звучит жутко.  
Она похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Не волнуйся так, Ки-чан. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Я точно знаю.  
А он точно знал, что уверенная в результате Момои выглядит совсем иначе.  
\- Возвращайся в зал, - сказала она, - и уведи оттуда Дай-чана. Не нужно, чтобы он связывался с Ханамией, я сама разберусь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ему это сказал?  
\- Нет, конечно! - она возмущенно запыхтела. - Придумай что-нибудь, Ки-чан! Ну ты же можешь, я знаю! Ты же актер! Скажи, что видел, как я выходила из клуба. Или как меня уводили из клуба... или я пришлю тебе сообщение... а, нет, я же избавилась от телефона.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ему врал?  
\- Перестань задавать вопросы! - рассердилась Момои. - Нужно, чтобы он поскорее убрался отсюда, потому что...  
\- У него здесь встреча с кем-то, - сказал Кисе. - Он назначил ее, еще когда мы были в баре. Так что все равно не выйдет. Да я бы и не стал, - он укоризненно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Еще когда вы были... - повторила она. - В баре. А потом вы были... где?  
Вот теперь ему срочно потребовалась шляпа, он мог бы надвинуть ее на лоб и спрятаться под ней, и даже не отвечать, а сказать вместо этого выразительное "гм", как Сэмюэл Спейд.  
Наверное, он должен был соврать.  
\- Гм, - сказал Кисе. - Мы были... у меня.  
\- О, - сказала она.  
Кисе потоптался на месте, пытаясь изобрести какие-нибудь подробности, но перед глазами вставали только непристойные картинки.  
А еще он понял, почему она ни разу не подошла к нему в баре "Фламинго", хотя видела его там каждую пятницу.  
Момои насмешливо толкнула его в плечо.  
\- Ты забавный, Ки-чан, - заявила она. - Особенно когда вот так сопишь.  
\- Извини.  
\- Не извиняйся. Я знаю его много лет, - она нежно дотронулась до его волос, обвела край подбородка. - И тебя. Очень хорошо знаю.  
Прикосновение ее пальцев было ласковым и прохладным; Кисе умиротворенно вздохнул и потерся о них подбородком.  
\- И почему вы так и не поженились?  
\- Я ждала очень долго, - просто сказала она. - И так и не дождалась.  
Он почувствовал, что краснеет, даже уши накалились; а ведь перед камерой неловкие сцены удавались ему лучше всего.  
Момои не оставила ему шанса возразить или оправдаться.  
\- Ничего, - подбодрила она, - все хорошо, Ки-чан. Все равно у него никогда не будет другой девушки, кроме меня. Ни одной.  
Кисе захотелось потрогать румянец на ее щеках, а еще он был уверен: совсем немного, и она расплачется по-настоящему.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он, схватив ее запястье, - заберем отсюда Аомине. Тогда и решим, что будем делать дальше, Момои-ччи.  
Она посмотрела на него с удивлением, а потом рассмеялась светло и весело, совсем как в его воспоминаниях.  
\- Осторожно, - она встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку, - тебе не стоит слишком мне доверять. С девушками всегда непросто, сам знаешь. А сыщикам, - Момои прищурилась, - с ними так и вовсе не везет.  
\- Не страшно, - заверил Кисе. - Я все равно подделка, так что как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Он распахнул дверь, пропуская Момои вперед; когда они вернулись в зал, джаз-бэнд доигрывал танго, из-за духовых оно звучало напыщенно и холодно. Теперь зал клуба был полон танцующих людей, пары азартно стучали каблуками по паркету, в приглушенном свете ламп их лица казались одинаковыми и невыразительными, как пластиковые маски.  
\- Момои-ччи? - Кисе приподнял бровь. - Можно тебя пригласить?  
Ни одна девушка еще не отказывалась от его улыбки, но сейчас он ждал ее ответа с легким, саднящим беспокойством.  
\- Мы будем танцевать? - Момои распахнула глаза. -Ты и я? Не думаешь, что мы будем выглядеть слишком заметно?  
\- В этом клубе? Совсем нет.  
Он сжал ее руку; ощущение твердых худых пальцев в ладони успокаивало, по крайней мере, она больше не была для него ускользающей, лишенной четкости загадкой, а все остальные он намеревался решить как можно скорее.  
Кисе вел ее за собой, и Момои улыбалась ему в спину, он точно знал.  
Они двинулись вперед, к толпе танцующих, но тут, нервно всхлипнув, танго закончилось. Его сменил быстрый отрывистый танец, такой, наверное, можно было услышать в двадцатых годах в Нью-Йорке.  
Кисе и Момои остановились одновременно, едва не споткнувшись, и посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Видишь, - со смехом сказала Момои, озвучивая его собственные мысли, - не вышло из нас романтической пары.  
Он бегло коснулся ее плеча.  
\- Идем. Аомине-ччи сидит вон там, - Кисе шевельнул локтем, указывая на дальнюю стену, возле которой совсем недавно они с Аомине устроились вдвоем. Он надеялся, что его движение останется незаметным для окружающих. Но по глазам Момои он понял, что за его спиной что-то пошло не так. - Что такое?  
\- Его там нет, - сказала она. - Ты уверен, что это тот самый столик?  
Он вздрогнул и резко обернулся; за столиком больше не было ни Аомине, ни шляпы, коктейльный бокал тоже исчез, и к их креслам официантка уже вела какую-то немолодую пару.  
\- И что ты теперь собираешься делать? - спросила она.  
\- Ну... - Кисе растерянно скользил взглядом по залу, отыскивая в толпе Аомине или хотя бы знакомые очертания шляпы, - я...  
А потом просветленно улыбнулся.  
\- Понятия не имею!  
Момои хихикнула в кулак.  
\- Все такой же бестолковый, а? Ки-чан...  
Она продолжала говорить, но Кисе уже не слушал. Он смотрел в глубину зала позади ее головы и видел, как они лавируют среди танцоров - четверо в одинаковых темных костюмах, белых рубашках и галстуках, все коротко подстрижены, кроме одного, его шевелюра торчала во все стороны, как растрепанная хризантема на стебле. Они подходили все ближе, а их общее на всех выражение лица и глаз, цепкое и беспощадное, не оставляло сомнений. Кисе не ошибся, эти четверо действительно шли сейчас за ними.  
\- Не идем, - сказал Кисе, снова хватая Момои за руку, - а бежим. Быстро!  
К его удивлению, она даже не пыталась возражать или задавать вопросы, а молча повисла на его руке и позволила вести себя к выходу; но тут он увидел еще двоих с противоположной стороны, недалеко от входной двери, и они тоже заметили его и передвинулись ближе, явно собираясь зажать беглецов в центре толпы танцующих.  
Оставалась единственная возможность, и на самом деле Кисе не встречал такого в нуаре - зато герои американских боевиков всегда умели отступать с вражеской территории, воспользовавшись кухней.  
Он вспомнил, что видел недалеко от туалета служебную дверь, куда входили и выходили официантки, вряд ли это была кухня, но наверняка оттуда можно пройти куда-нибудь еще; главный герой детектива должен быть решителен, как самурай, и действовать безоглядно, решил Кисе, утаскивая Момои за собой.  
Он толкнул дверь с табличкой "только для персонала", пошел вперед по коридору, энергично улыбаясь каждому, кто появлялся по пути, и это были официантки, одна, другая, третья, все с коктейлями на подносах и одетые уже иначе, в миниатюрные бикини, сплетенные из серебряных шнуров. Ему казалось, он слышит топот тяжелых ботинок за спиной, но Кисе не оглядывался, а только ускорял шаг - а когда впереди показались двери шахты лифта, он почти побежал, сжимая руку Момои так, словно у него пытались ее забрать; паника скручивала внутренности в тугой узел и мешала сосредоточиться.  
Он подскочил к лифту, но не увидел на его металлических поверхностях никакой кнопки вызова. Кисе сердито стукнул кулаком по блестящей панели, но этот способ тоже ничем ему не помог.  
В этот момент Момои подала голос.  
\- Ки-чан, - сказала она. - Я поняла, что у тебя есть план, и не стала тебе мешать... но мы сейчас идем с тобой в подпольное казино Ханамии Макото, ты знаешь это? Его личный кабинет тоже находится там, внизу.  
Кисе повернулся к ней, ему срочно потребовалось задать Момои сразу два вопроса, и они перепутались у него на языке. Остановленный замешательством, он молчал и ждал, пока она сама ответит хотя бы на один из них.  
Момои виновато повела плечом.  
\- Я все равно собиралась с ним встретиться, я же говорила.  
Последнее, что он услышал - как за его спиной с тихим шорохом разъехались двери лифта.  
Последнее, что он успел увидеть - испуганное лицо Момои и ее ладонь, протянутую к нему, после чего погрузился в глубокую, глухую темноту. 

***

\- Обойдем их в зоне защиты, - объяснял Аомине. - Я быстрее, поэтому они отправят закрывать меня двоих или даже троих. И когда я верну тебе мяч, они не успеют перестроиться полностью и не дать тебе добраться до кольца. Тебя будет блокировать только центровой, и это заставит их переключиться на твою опеку. И тогда тебе останется только передать мне мяч снова. И я забью.  
Кисе открыл глаза.  
\- Аомине-ччи? - сказал он. И поморщился. В левый висок немедленно ввинтилась боль, слишком острая, чтобы быть частью сна.  
Там, где он очнулся, пахло плесенью и машинным маслом. Потолок над его головой выглядел слишком низким и был покрыт разводами от сырости. Где-то в этом помещении оставалось немного света, и длинные косые тени ложились на стену, напоминая паутину.  
\- Аомине-ччи? - повторил он громче.  
Прохладная ладонь опустилась на его лоб и погладила. Так нежно, что он сам потянулся за ней, не желая разрывать прикосновение.  
\- Тише, Ки-чан, - шепнула Момои. - Не надо разговаривать. Боже, я так беспокоилась... Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.  
\- Где мы? - он попытался повернуть голову, но шея, похоже, сейчас совсем не работала.  
\- В том же здании. Только внизу. Слышишь?  
Откуда-то сверху доносились прыгучие звуки джаза. С потолка отслаивалась штукатурка, видимо, в клубе танцевали слишком часто, и слишком редко заглядывали в подвал.  
\- Больно? - все тем же осторожным шепотом спросила Момои. - Тебя ударили по голове, помнишь?  
Он приподнял руку - она казалась тяжелой и чужой, будто к плечу прикрепили глиняный протез - и пощупал свой затылок, обнаружил шишку и скривился.  
\- А, ерунда.  
\- Ки-чан, - ее лицо было таким расстроенным, что захотелось погладить ее по волосам и сказать что-нибудь ободряющее.  
Но он произнес только:  
\- Ага, - потому что голос плыл, а перед глазами все расплывалось, перед ним сейчас была не одна Момои, а примерно полторы.  
\- Я поговорю с ним, - пообещала Момои, - и он нас отпустит, вот увидишь. Все будет хорошо, - повторила она.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я так не хотела, чтобы ты в это влез. И Дай-чан не должен был вмешиваться.  
Ему все-таки удалось повернуть голову, и он увидел, как она сжала кулаки и зажмурилась. Момои говорила быстро и нервно.  
\- Я должна была справиться сама! Ведь только я виновата. Все из-за меня. Почему всегда...  
\- Глу... глупости, - сказал Кисе. - Момои-ччи...  
\- Лежи и не шевелись! Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь. Почему вы оба меня не слушаете. Никто из вас, только...  
Она замолчала и опустила голову.  
\- Момои-ччи, - позвал Кисе, - помоги мне сесть.  
Сознание его почти прояснилось, даже боль в висках немного утихла; он облизал горячие, сухие губы и подумал, что отказ от коктейля определенно был ошибкой.  
\- Нас что, - спросил он, пока Момои тянула его за плечо, усаживая на кушетке, - никто не охраняет?  
\- Дверь заперта, они снаружи. Они нас не тронут, - поспешила добавить она. - Я нужна Ханамии живой... а ты... ты пришел со мной! Я скажу им, чтобы и с тобой обращались вежливо.  
\- Я уже оценил их вежливость как следует, - проворчал Кисе, разминая кожу над бровями. В затылке гудело, но он опасался трогать его еще раз. - Что ты собираешься сказать Ханамии? Почему уверена, что это нам поможет?  
Она дотронулась пальцем до кончика его носа, этот жест был таким неожиданным, что Кисе не успел среагировать, просто посмотрел на нее непонятливо.  
Момои хихикнула.  
\- Доверься мне, Ки-чан. Я тебя не подведу.  
Кисе потряс головой и снова застонал от приступа боли.  
В дверном замке щелкнул ключ - слишком громко, отозвавшись гулом в черепе, - щелкнул раз, другой, третий, сдвигая невидимые металлические засовы, Кисе выпрямился на кушетке, Момои повернулась к двери, решительная, готовая встретить любого гостя, даже самого Ханамию Макото. Кисе видел край ее щеки и гордо задранный нос и не удержался от улыбки, но улыбка тут же стала похожа на судорогу.  
На пороге появился совсем не Ханамия.  
Несмотря на то, что прошло уже много лет, Кисе отлично помнил его. Блеск его очков, недобрую улыбку и голос, вкрадчивый и цепляющийся за нервы, как рыболовный крючок за жабры окуня.  
\- Момои-сан, - Имаеши Шоичи отвесил ей неглубокий поклон, - и знаменитый Кисе-кун. Какая приятная встреча. Сколько лет, сколько зим. Ты не представляешь, как я был рад, когда мне позвонили и сказали, что ты здесь.  
За его спиной маячила высокая фигура телохранителя, лицо которого Кисе не сумел рассмотреть как следует.  
\- Простите, что опоздал, - дружелюбно продолжал Имаеши. - Я заставил вас ждать, это так невежливо с моей стороны. Увы, меня задержал клиент, которому я просто не мог отказать, у него было срочное дело и мало времени.  
\- Заставил нас ждать? - повторил Кисе недоумевающе. - Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Мне сказали, - Имаеши перевел взгляд на Момои, - что вы желаете поговорить с владельцем этого клуба. Слишком странное желание даже для тебя, Момои-сан. Тебе ли не знать, что от Ханамии стоит держаться подальше. Ну-с... что именно ты желаешь ему сказать?  
\- Я буду, - Момои дернула подбородком, - разговаривать с Ханамией, а не с тобой.  
\- Боюсь, - Имаеши присел на стул, подставленный телохранителем, - что Ханамия Макото слишком занят сейчас и не сможет пообщаться с вами. Но не волнуйся, как его адвокат и советник я уполномочен принимать любые решения от его имени. Вы вполне можете мне довериться, - он приветливо кивнул Кисе. - Вы оба.  
Единственным, кому Кисе был готов довериться еще меньше, был его последний менеджер, уволенный за торговлю фальшивыми автографами и тайными снимками Кисе Рёты, сделанными в караоке-баре. В трех караоке-барах.  
\- Думаю, ты не помнишь Сусу, - предположил Имаеши. - Мой телохранитель. И шофер.  
\- Ты работаешь на Ханамию? - Кисе нахмурился. - Но разве... Аомине ведь говорил мне, что ты его адвокат. Или я спутал тебя с кем-то еще?  
\- У адвоката, - рассудительно заметил Имаеши, - может быть гораздо больше клиентов, чем один, Кисе-кун. Ты, наверное, никогда не снимался в судебной драме? Точно, - он задумался на мгновение. - Не снимался! Знаешь, тебе стоит попробовать. Обыгрывать противника в зале суда гораздо интереснее, чем на площадке. Если ты скопируешь манеру защиты лучших адвокатов Токио, цены не будет такой драме.  
Кисе не собирался поддерживать разговоры о кино.  
\- Мы согласны подождать, - сказал он. - Когда Ханамия освободится...  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я твой поклонник, - Имаеши щурил глаза так, что невозможно было уловить их выражение за стеклами очков. - Ну, не то чтобы мне нравился весь тот мусор, который крутят по телевизору, но ты весьма хорош в драме. Например, когда тебя избивали в "Бесконечной дороге домой". Или когда сбили грузовиком в "Обманутых надеждах". А та последняя роль, где тебе сломали ногу на курорте... только самый жестокосердный зритель удержится от слез. Да, кстати, - он наклонился, зашептал интимно, как заговорщик, - не расскажешь мне по секрету, а что там с этой медсестрой? Она согласится за него выйти?  
\- Нет, - безжалостно сказал Кисе.  
Имаеши засмеялся.  
\- Кисе-кун, - он откинулся на стуле, и тень легла на его лицо, оставив на свету только изогнутую улыбку, - скажи, ты нарочно выбираешь те роли, где тебе приходится страдать?  
\- Такой сценарий, - отрезал Кисе. - И хватит говорить обо мне. Давай лучше поговорим о Ханамии.  
\- Зачем тебе Ханамия, - удивился Имаеши. - Поверь, Кисе-кун, ты не получишь никакого удовольствия от общения с ним. Он не из тех, кого можно назвать приятным человеком. В мире, где ты сейчас оказался, - Имаеши чуть кивнул, и телохранитель протянул Кисе раскрытый портсигар, черный, кожаный, в серебристой оправе, - люди предпочитают избегать его компании, а не искать ее. Спроси Момои-сан, если не веришь мне.  
\- Он хочет напугать нас, - сказала Момои. - Не обращай внимания.  
Кисе попытался разобрать монограмму на крышке, когда прикуривал, но не успел, телохранитель тут же убрал портсигар обратно в карман и вернулся к хозяину.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво продолжал тот, - еще когда мы учились в школе, было ясно, что однажды Ханамия займется чем-то подобным. Этот бизнес создан для такого, как он. Просчитывать чужую игру и заманивать жертву, обманывая и разрушая ее надежды - то, что всегда удавалось ему лучше всего. Подпольный тотализатор долго ждал своего истинного короля. Который жаждет потрошить не кошельки, но души.  
В голосе Имаеши искрилось удовольствие.  
\- И тебе это нравится? - Кисе подергал воротник рубашки. Здесь было слишком душно, в горле у него совсем пересохло, и он не знал, куда деть руки от беспокойства и не понимал, о чем сейчас разговаривать с этим человеком, и чем может закончиться их разговор.  
Имаеши пожал плечами.  
\- Это всего лишь бизнес, - сказал он. - Точно так же, как баскетбол - это просто игра. Но разве ты никогда не восхищался тем, кто играет красиво? Думаю, - он выдержал паузу, за время которой успел улыбнуться еще шире, - восхищался.  
Кисе промолчал.  
\- И потом, - заметил Имаеши, - те, кто попадает в его сети... разве они не сами виноваты в этом? Мы, японцы, - он вздохнул, - очень азартная нация. Чувство соперничества и жажда победы у нас в крови. Разве запрет на азартные игры способен изменить само мировоззрение? Наши пороки - они как тени: яркий свет их скрывает, но это не значит, что их не существует.  
Кисе потерянно моргал, головная боль мешала ему сосредоточиться, собственные мысли растворялись в мутном облаке чужих слов и расплывчатых образов. Он потер виски, но это совсем не помогло, они все так же болезненно пульсировали, а голос Имаеши Шоичи продолжал царапать его слух:  
\- К счастью, здравый смысл взял верх над предубеждением. Ты ведь знаешь, что уже скоро азартные игры будут легализованы? Каждый человек в Японии сможет тратить деньги на свою страсть совершенно законно. Эта новость немного поднимает настроение, не правда ли, Кисе-кун?  
\- Оставь его в покое, - вмешалась Момои. - Его по голове ударили. Пожалуйста, Имаеши-сан, прекрати смеяться над нами и дай мне поговорить с Ханамией Макото. Я настаиваю.  
\- Может быть, вы голодны? - спохватился Имаеши, не обращая никакого внимания на ее слова. - Давайте поскорее разберемся с этим и поужинаем вместе. На втором этаже в этом заведении есть замечательный французский ресторан. Ты же, - он наморщил лоб, вспоминая или делая вид, что вспоминает, - любишь луковый суп, не так ли, Кисе-кун?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Хммм. Кажется, прочел в одном из журналов, - Имаеши пощупал подбородок рассеянным, полуслучайным жестом, и Кисе машинально повторил его движение. - Я видел их так много... с твоими интервью и фотографиями. Очень увлекательно. Так что же, - он не удержался от смешка, - луковый суп, я прав?  
\- Лучше воды, - попросил Кисе, подкрепив свою просьбу коротким приступом кашля.  
\- Суса, - сказал Имаеши.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы Кисе получил бутылку воды в течение десяти секунд. Суса просто достал ее из холодильника, который обнаружился в комнате справа - он стоял в тени, поэтому оказался незаметным.  
Кисе сделал глоток и сразу поморщился.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил Имаеши.  
\- Эта вода, - сказал Кисе. - Разве это "Ти Нант"? Фирменная этикетка, но... у нее совсем другой вкус.  
Имаеши недоуменно посмотрел на бутылку в его руке. Потом подозвал Сусу и начал что-то говорить ему на ухо. Тот кивал, но ничего не отвечал, и выражение его лица не менялось.  
\- Извини, - Имаеши щелкнул пальцами; звук получился сухим и звонким. - Сейчас он принесет другую. А мы наконец поговорим о нашем деле. Момои-сан, - он повернулся к ней, когда дверь за Сусой захлопнулась, - пожалуйста, отдай мне то, что ты забрала из кабинета Мацунаги. Только не надо изображать удивление.  
Она широко раскрыла глаза.  
\- Что?.. Я... я не понимаю.  
Имаеши вздохнул.  
\- Ты, Момои-сан, поступила как очень плохая девочка. Взломала замок. Испортила себе алиби. Забрала с места преступления важную улику. Нехорошо. Хотя нельзя сказать, что я тебе не признателен за все это.  
\- Взломала замок? - шепнул Кисе недоверчиво. И тут же поверил. - Это он тебя научил? Аомине?!  
На губах Момои дрогнула улыбка.  
\- Не слушай этого человека, Ки-чан. Никогда. Даже если никого другого, кроме него, не останется.  
\- У меня есть доступ к материалам дела Мацунаги, - пояснил Имаеши. - Замок был взломан изнутри. Острым предметом, вероятно, шпилькой. А орудие убийства так и не было обнаружено. Только пуля в голове жертвы. Слишком заметная пуля, - добавил он выразительно. - Такая же заметная, как следы тигра на снегу, понимаешь, о чем я, Момои-сан?  
\- Нет, - сказала она. - И я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой об этом.  
\- Ты забрала пистолет, а теперь пришла сюда, - продолжал Имаеши, - чтобы продать улику Ханамии, верно? Ты сама догадалась, что это за пистолет... или, может быть, ты кого-нибудь видела там, в конторе?  
\- Я никого не видела, - быстро сказала Момои. - Честное слово.  
Имаеши наклонил голову к плечу, он смотрел на ее черные лаковые туфли, словно подсчитывая их стоимость, потом передвинул взгляд на юбку и выше, молча и уже без улыбки.  
Кисе видел, что она нервничает и изо всех сил пытается это скрыть, но все равно приподнимает и опускает каблук, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, встряхивает волосами более резко, чем обычно.  
\- Я, - после паузы произнес Имаеши, - верю, что не видела. Но когда ты нашла тело Мацунаги, пистолет забрала с собой. А теперь пришла сюда, чтобы поторговаться. Потому что ты догадалась, что именно его и ищет Ханамия. И у тебя было слишком мало времени, чтобы спрятать пистолет как следует. Однако не думаю, что я найду его в твоей сумочке. Ты ведь расскажешь мне, где он, правда?  
\- Я не... - запротестовала Момои, но в этот момент дверь открылась, впуская Сусу с еще одной бутылкой воды, и она сразу замолчала.  
Имаеши сделал ей знак продолжать.  
\- Можешь говорить свободно. У меня нет секретов от Сусы.  
Она отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Мне нечего сказать, Имаеши-сан. Я ничего не знаю об убийстве Мацунаги, и не видела никакого пистолета. Ты зря теряешь время.  
\- Ммм, - Имаеши разочарованно выдохнул. - В таком случае ты не оставляешь мне выбора. На входе в клуб проверяли твою сумку, таковы правила для посторонних гостей... но у охранников нет металлоискателей. Друзья Ханамии приходят сюда как в собственный дом, с целым арсеналом. Их бы оскорбила и сама процедура, и то, как верещат их пиджаки. А это значит, - теперь его улыбка была полна сожаления, - что нам придется обыскать тебя.  
Момои беззвучно ахнула и прижала ладонь к губам.  
\- Прямо здесь. Кисе-кун, тебя ведь это не смутит? На съемочной площадке ты, наверное, видел и не такое?  
Кисе чуть не захлебнулся водой, пролил ее на брюки и пол и вскочил на ноги, забыв про боль в затылке и ноющие виски.  
\- Ты же не собираешься... - он рванулся вперед, но на его плечо легла тяжелая рука Сусы Ешинори, теперь он вспомнил его полное имя, которое до этого видел лишь в одном матче на баскетбольной майке академии Тоуо.  
\- Сядь, - сказал Суса. - Пожалуйста.  
Его лицо с крупными, грубоватыми чертами сохраняло прежнее непроницаемое выражение.  
У него глаза цвета остывшего пепла, подумал Кисе, и представил себе, как эти слова смотрелись бы на страницах книги.  
Он опустился обратно, а Момои дотронулась до его рукава.  
\- Все в порядке, Ки-чан. Он не сделает ничего подобного. Он все еще адвокат Аомине Дайки, - с вызовом сказала она.  
Имаеши согласно кивнул.  
\- Разумеется, ты права, - в голосе его проснулась скука, - я его адвокат, и я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Момои-сан. Только то, о чем ты сама попросишь. Разумеется, я помню о своих обязательствах перед клиентом. Но вот насчет Кисе-куна, - он перевел взгляд на Кисе, будто поменял точку прицела, - я ничего не могу обещать, понимаешь? Тебе стоит подумать об этом как следует.  
Он смотрел насмешливо на них обоих, а Кисе смотрел на Момои, прошло всего несколько секунд, но ему показалось, что каждая длилась целую минуту - потому что во взгляде ее вдруг мелькнула нерешительность, мимолетное сомнение, которое, похоже, напугало ее гораздо больше, чем самого Кисе.  
\- Нет! - почти крикнула Момои, вставая. - Перестань! Перестань, - повторила она тихо и виновато. - Я... отдам тебе пистолет. Хорошо.  
\- Вот и славно, - отозвался Имаеши. - Очень разумно с твоей стороны. Видишь, Кисе-кун, как хорошо она к тебе относится... а ты уже немного испугался, верно?  
\- Иди к дьяволу, - сказал Кисе.  
Имаеши хмыкнул.  
\- Я и так на него работаю. Итак, - он скрестил руки на груди. - Где же ты спрятала пистолет, Момои-сан? Ты ведь принесла его сюда, в клуб? Это было проще всего, особенно если ты хотела, чтобы Аомине не узнал ничего о твоих удивительных планах.  
\- Все верно, - сказала она. - Он в клубе. В пластиковом пакете, приклеен скотчем снизу под бачком в женском туалете.  
\- О, - Имаеши так широко раскрыл глаза, что Кисе вздрогнул от неожиданности, - понимаю. Как в "Крестном отце", да?  
\- Как в "Крестном отце", - подтвердила Момои, ерзая на кушетке.  
\- Да ты такая же поклонница кино, как и я. А ты, Кисе-кун, - Имаеши усмехнулся, - ничего об этом не знал. Как жаль. Похоже, в этой истории у тебя совсем не главная роль. Как ты пронесла пистолет в клуб, Момои-сан?  
\- В чулке, - сказала она безо всякого смущения.  
Имаеши покачал головой.  
\- Я по-настоящему восхищен, - он сложил ладони, как если бы собирался аплодировать. - Даже если я и сам догадался, все равно восхищен и очарован самой мыслью об этом. Настолько, что у меня по спине ползут мурашки. Суса, принеси сюда ту вещь, о которой нам рассказала Момои-сан. Давай удостоверимся, что она не лжет.  
Суса выразил согласие неуловимым движением плеч.  
\- И еще воды, - вмешался Кисе. - Для Момои. Тут очень душно, - он кивнул на низкий потолок, мельком заметив, что джазовая музыка больше не сотрясает его.  
\- Ты слышал, - сказал Имаеши Сусе. - Пистолет для меня и воды для дамы. И передай Вакамацу, что мы уже заканчиваем.  
Кисе взглянул на Момои: она крутила один из браслетов вокруг запястья, дергая за звенья, длинные волосы свисали вниз и почти скрывали лицо; он не знал, в замешательстве она или в отчаянии и очень хотел услышать ее голос прямо сейчас.  
\- Момои-ччи,- позвал он.  
Она молча помотала головой.  
Имаеши подошел к ним. Взял с кушетки отвергнутую Кисе бутылку, отвинтил крышку и сделал глоток.  
\- Хм, - он вытер рот. - А я уж было подумал, что у тебя разыгралась паранойя и ты решил, что я хочу тебя отравить. Она и правда чересчур отдает металлом. Из тебя мог бы получиться хороший сомелье, Кисе-кун.  
\- И повар. И горнолыжник. И спортивный гонщик. И фотограф, - монотонно произнес Кисе, поднимая на него глаза. - Мне такое постоянно говорят.  
\- Ну, - Имаеши тряхнул бутылкой, разгоняя пузырьки газа, - ты ведь уже нашел дело своей жизни, не так ли. Кстати, - вдруг оживился он, - а как насчет боевых талантов? Ты мог бы совершить геройский поступок и наброситься на меня. Как в кино.  
\- Не люблю насилие, - Кисе смотрел теперь прямо на серебряную печатку на пальце Имаеши. Снова та же монограмма, что на портсигаре Сусы, на этот раз он разобрал буквы, но они не имели никакого отношения к имени Имаеши Шоичи. - Предпочитаю договариваться.  
\- Я тоже, - поддержал Имаеши. Он вылил себе в рот остатки воды. - Но вообще-то, она сама обычная. Зря ты придираешься.  
Кисе очень хотел увидеть этот пистолет. Он уже придумал, как тот выглядит, и когда Суса принес его и положил Имаеши на колени, поверх белого пластикового пакета, Кисе с удовлетворением отметил, что воображение его не подвело.  
Имаеши вертел его в руках долго, будто проверяя на подлинность. Пистолет поблескивал серой сталью, идеально ложился в ладонь, и его лаконичный, жесткий силуэт становился ее продолжением. Ствол у него был короткий, из матового металла с насечкой.  
Кисе попытался представить себе тот звук, с которым из него вылетает пуля; он видел, как она проходит сквозь лоб Мацунаги, оставляя аккуратное темное отверстие между удивленных глаз и украшая стену за спиной убитого россыпью красных капель.  
Имаеши нажал на защелку в нижней части рукояти, извлекая магазин.  
\- Могу ли я спросить, - спросил он, пока подсчитывал его содержимое, - что именно ты хотела взамен у Ханамии?  
Момои усмехнулась.  
\- Ничего особенного. Пусть прекратит нас преследовать. Меня и Дай-чана. Я даже готова пообещать ему, что мы больше не станем мешать его бизнесу...  
\- Мешать? - повторил Имаеши с искренним удивлением. - Момои-сан, мне кажется, ты что-то путаешь. Или притворяешься. Разве я стал бы рекомендовать тебе заняться ставками, если бы это всерьез вредило моему клиенту. Как раз наоборот, - он вернул магазин обратно и приподнял руку с пистолетом, прицеливаясь в Кисе. Нет, в Момои, - благодаря вам с Аомине Ханамия смог избавиться от конкурентов в этом районе, вы разорили несколько букмекерских контор, принадлежавших якудза, и в каком-то смысле помогли вытеснить их отсюда. Так что ваше вмешательство было ему только на руку. Разумеется, Мацунага об этом не знал, - уточнил Имаеши. - Он решил действовать самостоятельно, а инициатива в таких делах всегда приводит к провалу. Знаешь, если бы Аомине не изображал героя, а сразу позвонил мне, мы бы решили эту проблему гораздо быстрее и проще.  
\- А теперь, - вмешался Кисе, - он все-таки тебе позвонил? Поэтому ты здесь?  
Имаеши вернул пистолет Сусе и поднялся.  
\- То, что я здесь, - Имаеши сделал шаг вперед, и линзы очков отразили свет, - не что иное, как счастливое совпадение. Вам с Момои-сан очень, очень повезло. Надеюсь, - он показал на голову Кисе, - ты не в обиде на Вакамацу. Он бывает слишком агрессивным и лезет с кулаками даже тогда, когда его не просят.  
\- Вакамацу? - оторопело произнес Кисе.  
\- С другой стороны, если бы он не среагировал так быстро, мы бы не сумели так легко договориться. В окружении Ханамии слишком много людей, желающих выслужиться, и они, - Имаеши перекинул пальто через руку и повернулся, - взялись бы за вас всерьез.  
Суса открыл дверь и застыл в ожидании, пропуская его вперед.  
Перед тем как выйти наружу, Имаеши взглянул на часы.  
\- Стоит мне уйти отсюда, и вы останетесь один на один с местной охраной. А у нее приказ выносить с этой территории любых посторонних, и поверь, Кисе-кун, эти парни не церемонятся. Так что вам лучше приготовиться, - он приподнял руку в жесте прощания.  
\- Момои-сан, ты уверена, что не хочешь уйти отсюда со мной, а не с ним? Наверху ждет машина, подброшу тебя, куда скажешь.  
\- Нет, - едко сказала она, - я не хочу ехать с тобой в одной машине, Имаеши-сан.  
Когда Имаеши Шоичи улыбался, казалось, он дотрагивается до собеседника чем-то холодным и острым.  
\- Шучу, - Имаеши подмигнул, - мой второй телохранитель, Вакамацу, уже сообщил нашему общему другу, где он может вас найти. Остается надеяться, что он успеет раньше, чем охрана.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что у меня действительно слишком много клиентов.  
\- Передавай привет Ханамии, - зачем-то сказал Кисе; ему не было никакого дела до Ханамии Макото, но в этом диалоге он выглядел необычно бледно, поэтому хотелось поставить в конце уверенную точку.  
\- Не передам, - Имаеши даже не раздумывал. - Я уже говорил, Кисе-кун, тебе стоит держаться как можно дальше от таких людей, как он. А лучше совсем забыть о его существовании. Избегай больших ядовитых пауков, если не хочешь быть отравленным. И тем более, не залезай в ним в гнездо. Это смертельно опасно.  
\- А ты? - поинтересовался Кисе. - Ты сам, похоже, его совсем не боишься.  
Имаеши был уже на пороге, но остановился.  
\- Мне нравятся пауки, - сказал он. Его интонации были прежними, но Кисе ощутил в них что-то новое, еще более пугающее, чем прежде, живое и хищное под треснувшей оболочкой, которая казалась пустой. - Я нахожу их... интересными. Будь у меня больше свободного времени, я бы их коллекционировал. Паук, приколотый на ткань, с аккуратно расправленными лапками, смотрится ничуть не хуже бабочки, - он стоял в дверном проеме, позируя для эффектного финального кадра. - Я бы сказал, даже красивее.  
Суса отодвинул стул к стене, убрал пистолет куда-то внутрь пиджака и вышел следом.  
\- Что он пытался сказать? - недоверчиво произнес Кисе, продолжая смотреть на закрывшуюся дверь. - Это он про Ханамию?  
\- Знаешь, - шепнула Момои таинственно, словно рассказывала ему страшный секрет, - а ведь Ханамию в последнее время видят очень редко. И он почти ни с кем не общается. Разное про него говорят... что он заболел и поэтому скрывается. Говорят, что паук прячется глубоко в своей паутине. Но никто не знает, почему.

***  
У них оставалось мало времени, но Кисе должен был знать. Немедленно.  
\- Что это было? - он взял ее за руки, заставляя посмотреть на себя. - Что за пистолет, Момои-ччи? Что все это значит?!  
\- Обычный пистолет, - вяло сказала она. - Ты сам видел.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто убийца? Скажи честно!  
\- Нет. Я просто забрала пистолет.  
\- Момои-ччи, на нем могли оставаться отпечатки пальцев и другие следы... и тогда полиция нашла бы преступника. Зачем ты забрала его?  
\- Неважно, - упрямо сказала она. - Забрала, и все.  
Кисе не удержался от улыбки.  
\- Ты теперь даже разговариваешь, как он.  
\- Как Дай-чан? - она моргнула.  
\- Ну да.  
Момои хихикнула.  
\- Значит, я научилась не только вскрывать замки.  
Он погладил ее запястье; кожа Момои была горячей и шелковистой, и под ней вздрагивал неровный пульс.  
\- Ты думала, что это все-таки может быть Аомине, так? Поэтому забрала его?  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Я не думала так. Даже если он где-то раздобыл пистолет... Если бы Дай-чан решил убить его, это выглядело бы совсем не так. Он бы сначала его избил, - уверенно заявила она. - Но нельзя было исключать, что... - она смотрела на него снизу вверх, и глаза ее опять блестели так, словно она собиралась плакать. - Я должна была защитить его, понимаешь. Кто мог подумать, что это пистолет Ханамии.  
Если бы он позволил этому продолжаться еще некоторое время, то поверил бы ей, наверное.  
\- Нет, - сказал Кисе, наклоняясь к ней и понизив голос, - ты с самого начала знала, что это был не Аомине. Он ведь пришел туда за тобой. Он сказал, что обыскал офис и никого там не нашел. Если бы он убил Мацунагу, когда ты была там, он бы взломал дверь и забрал тебя с собой.  
\- Ты... мне не веришь?  
\- Момои-ччи, - вздохнул Кисе. - Я, конечно, ненастоящий сыщик. Но я играл в фильмах про полицейских и бандитов, и кое-какую информацию консультанты вдолбили нам в голову навсегда.  
\- Фильмы про полицейских! - воскликнула она. - Ки-чан, мне всегда было интересно, как...  
\- В Японии, - прервал ее Кисе, - оружие разрешено иметь только полицейским и военным. Даже модельное ружье нельзя купить. И за одно хранение можно получить десять лет тюрьмы. Ханамия слишком умен, чтобы таскать при себе пистолет, да еще и оставить его на месте преступления. Настолько приметный пистолет? Он бы к такому даже не прикоснулся.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать, Ки-чан? Приметный? Что в нем особенного?  
Кисе очень жалел, что на нем сейчас нет шляпы. И сигарет при себе тоже не осталось.  
\- Пистолет, который ты забрала с места убийства - это особенное оружие. Двести тридцать второй "зиг зауэр". Им пользуются полицейские, - он намеренно задержал дыхание, - и не все полицейские подряд, а особенные. Отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Те, кто охотится на якудза.  
\- Но... это невозможно, Ки-чан, - растерянно сказала Момои. - Это не мог быть полицейский. Зачем полиции убивать Мацунагу? И если это был не Ханамия, - похоже, она всегда трогала свой браслет, когда нервничала, - зачем ему было преследовать меня и вообще об этом пистолете беспокоиться?  
\- Хороший вопрос, но у меня нет на него ответа. Так почему ты забрала его? Только не ври мне больше.  
\- Я... - она потупилась. - Я подумала, что такая улика всегда может пригодиться. На всякий случай.  
\- Момои-ччи, - укоризненно сказал Кисе. - Ты ведь не собиралась шантажировать его этим?  
Разумеется, собиралась, успел он прочесть прежде, чем она вооружилась самой невинной из своих улыбок.  
Еще когда они учились в Тейко, никто из команды не знал, как именно Момои Сацуки добывает столь ценную для них информацию.  
\- Они начали тебя искать, и ты поняла, что ему нужен именно пистолет? Так?  
\- Конечно, - Момои аккуратно взяла его за рукав и развернула к двери. - Идем отсюда, Ки-чан. Ты же слышал, что сказал этот злобный очкарик? Собак уже спустили с цепи. Думаю, - добавила она, шагая за порог и тут же шагая обратно, - он хочет проверить, чего ты стоишь. Мне они ничего не сделают. Наверное. Их двое. Идут по коридору. Ты умеешь драться?  
\- Возможно, - пробормотал он и отодвинулся вправо, к холодильнику. Синие стеклянные бутылки с серебряной этикеткой вполне годились для внезапной атаки, даже если были недостаточно велики. - Спрячься за холодильник. Быстро.  
Он взвесил одну в руке, перехватил за горлышко, потянулся за другой, думая о том, подают ли фальшивый "Ти Нант" в баре наверху, или его подают друзьям Ханамии в подпольном казино и угощают этой модной британской минералкой местную охрану.  
Недаром Кисе Рёта всегда предпочитал "Восс".  
\- Добрый вечер, - сказал он, спрятав руки за спину. Он перекрывал доступ к стратегическим запасам бутылок, и где-то там в тени стояла Момои, и это придавало ему сил, а еще на его стороне было превосходство в росте, похоже, Ханамия экономил не только на воде. И конечно, он мог двигаться с непредсказуемой скоростью, но не стоило сейчас вспоминать о том, у кого он этому научился. Нельзя отвлекаться, когда уворачиваешься от прямого удара в лицо и посылаешь бутылку в чужое ухо.  
Его атака оказалась недостаточно сильной, противник зашатался, но устоял, второй охранник уже замахивался кулаком - очень крупным и почти квадратным, Кисе ушел на шаг назад, перекинул вторую бутылку в другую руку и скопировал его движение: кулак описал дугу и врезался в переносицу с громким хрустом, а бутылкой он ткнул туда, где ожидал найти живот и соседние с ним органы.  
С этим вторым, который был шире в плечах, но еще ниже ростом, ему повезло больше, чем с первым - охранник упал на колени, потом на четвереньки и опорожнил желудок на пол и туфли Кисе; отправляя локоть в шею его товарища - совсем как в "Лживой жизни", сериале о полицейском под прикрытием - Кисе испытывал чувство мрачного удовлетворения.  
К сожалению, их оказалось не двое, а больше, и для следующего раунда он успел прихватить из холодильника только одну бутылку.  
На этот раз она разбилась о чужой череп, и он несколько секунд зачарованно разглядывал осколок в своей руке. Такие сцены обычно снимали с каскадерами, и ему всегда хотелось попробовать самому.  
\- Надо же, - сказал Кисе за секунду до того, как чужой кулак прилетел ему в челюсть, - как просто.  
Он пошатнулся и отступил назад, от второго удара повалился спиной на распахнутую дверцу, и новая пара охранников наступала на него, тяжело сопя, а первые двое уже поднимались на ноги. Но у него все еще были при себе рост и скорость, и он смог увернуться от правого прямого в подбородок, схватить противника за волосы и сунуть головой в холодильник, а его напарника оттеснить в сторону. Он вырвался в центр комнаты, ему снова врезали слева, и он повторил блок, которым от него только что защищался один из них. Кулак охранника скользнул по касательной, зацепив лишь плечо Кисе.  
Он почуял движение справа, и уже уходил в сторону, но напоролся на хук с другой стороны, точно в скулу, такой сильный, что в глазах потемнело.  
\- Эй, - знакомо позвали откуда-то сбоку, и Кисе улыбнулся и пропустил еще один удар.  
Он уже видел, как дерется Аомине, когда действительно хочет кого-нибудь избить, на первом году их учебы в университете возникла серьезная проблема с парой старшекурсников, которые имели что-то против модельного бизнеса. Кисе никогда не понимал таких людей.  
И не то чтобы Кисе его о чем-то просил.  
Но ему самому драться было нельзя, а Аомине даже получил удовольствие.  
За Аомине во время драки Кисе мог наблюдать так же долго, как за его же проходом по баскетбольной площадке. Потому что хотел запомнить каждый момент, уловить рваный ритм, позволяющий мгновенно перейти от замедленного разворота к стремительному рывку. Потому что Аомине уходил из-под удара так, словно этот удар и не мог его настигнуть, все равно пришелся бы мимо, слишком неуклюжим он был, достаточно было длинного, текучего движения, чтобы уклониться от него - а потом вернуть обратно короткой и резкой атакой.  
Когда он смотрел на то, как двигается Аомине, в его легких замирал восторг, ему хотелось тут же скопировать эту пластику, агрессивную и плавную, почувствовать в теле ту же энергию.  
Не пропустить кулак охранника в лицо и не позволить ему врезаться в шею.  
Он успел увернуться и наподдал ногой в ответ, справа на него надвигался еще один, тот, что был самым невысоким из них, и Кисе использовал рост и вес, чтобы вдавить его в стену и слегка придушить. Как делать это правильно, ему объяснял инструктор на съемках "Токио в огне"; судя по тому, как обмяк охранник в его руках, Кисе запомнил все без ошибок.  
\- Вроде всё, - констатировал Аомине, отпихивая ногой еще одно помятое тело. - Сейчас прибегут еще, пошли отсюда. Вечно приходится рожу кому-то чистить по твоей милости.  
\- Тебя никто не просил помогать. Сам бы справился.  
\- Угу, - Аомине подошел ближе. Потыкал пальцем в скулу Кисе, и кожу сильно защипало. - На съемки тебя теперь точно не позовут, придурок. Вообще-то, ты был неплох, - расщедрился он.- Не думал, что ты умеешь драться всерьез.  
\- Я тоже не знал, - сказал Кисе, вытирая кровь в углу рта. Челюсть саднило. - И это было сложнее, чем я думал.  
\- Да все равно ты слабак, Кисе, признай уже.  
Он ухмылялся добродушно, и Кисе обошелся тем, что пихнул его в грудь.  
\- Долго же ты сюда добирался.  
\- Мне поздно рассказали. Но я успел вовремя, так?  
\- А сначала исчез черт знает куда и оставил нас с Момои... Момои-ччи?  
\- Я тут, - сказала она, выглядывая из-за холодильника. - Дай-чан, у тебя рубашка порвана. Ой, ты в шляпе!  
\- ...исчез черт знает куда и оставил нас с Момои одних. И что за ерунда с этим твоим адвокатом, он вообще на тебя работает?!  
\- Эй, эй, - Аомине выставил вперед ладони, - не гони. Я никуда не исчезал. Я оставил тебе послание там, на столе.  
\- Послание?  
\- Нарисовал человечка, - он изобразил его рукой. - Ну, как я себя всегда рисовал, помнишь?  
\- Ты нарисовал на столе человечка? - повторил Кисе неверяще.- Сколько тебе лет, четырнадцать? И о чем я должен был догадаться, посмотрев на твои каракули?  
Аомине посмотрел на него уничижительно.  
\- Ни о чем, - отрезал он. - Все, пошли отсюда. Жрать хочу.  
\- Знаешь, - заметил Кисе, перепрыгивая через лежащего на полу охранника, - хотел бы я когда-нибудь подраться с тобой по-настоящему. Интересно, что бы из этого вышло.  
\- Ты никогда меня не обыграешь, болван, - сказал Аомине счастливым голосом. - Я учил тебя вести мяч. 

*** 

Они ели бургеры в псевдоамериканской закусочной в Синдзюку, и шляпа торжественно сидела на бутылке "кока-колы", гордая, измятая и одолевшая всех врагов. Даже грязное пятно на тулье не могло ее сейчас смутить.  
\- Я буду еще, - с набитым ртом сказал Аомине. - Два. Нет, три.  
\- А я хочу картошки, - присоединилась Момои. - И креветок. И мороженого.  
\- Какие вы ненасытные оба, - пробормотал Кисе и тут же схлопотал коленом под столом. И еще она угрожающе поставила каблук на его лаковую туфлю. Он уже почистил свою обувь в туалете, и теперь она снова выглядела блестяще. - И почему я опять должен за всех платить.  
\- Потому что от тебя больше всего проблем, - ввернул Аомине, и Кисе решил, что все еще хочет ему как следует наподдать.  
\- От меня? Да вы на себя посмотрите. Подозреваемый в убийстве и девушка, укравшая пистолет.  
\- Я так и не понял, на хрена ты его взяла, - заметил Аомине. - И зачем бегала по городу вместо того, чтобы прийти ко мне.  
Момои сделала вид, что задумалась, и использовала этот момент, чтобы утянуть у него ломтик картошки.  
\- Я тебя втянула в это, Дай-чан, - сказала она кротко, - хотя всегда говорила, что не дам тебе наделать глупостей. Я должна была решить эту проблему сама.  
Аомине мрачно посмотрел на нее.  
\- Чушь какая.  
\- Кстати, о пистолете, - Кисе потянулся за сигаретной пачкой, она спряталась где-то между скомканных бумажных оберток. - Его забрал твой адвокат. Кстати, ты точно уверен, что он твой адвокат, а не чей-нибудь еще?  
Аомине пожал плечами.  
\- На кого бы он ни работал, он прежде всего злой очкарик. Никогда не знаешь точно, что у него на уме.  
\- Всегда что-нибудь плохое, - обиженно сказала Момои.  
\- Что такое? - удивился Кисе. - Я опять чего-то не знаю?  
Аомине широко раскрыл пасть, собираясь укусить побольше, сверкнул зубами.  
\- Это Имаеши, - объяснил он. - Тот, кто уговорил Сацуки заняться тотализатором. Это был он.  
\- Он сказал, что Ханамии это было даже выгодно, - заметил Кисе.  
\- Ага, хрена с два. Не думаю, что Ханамия был в курсе, какие бы сказки он вам ни рассказывал. Просто этот парень большой любитель поиграть на чужих нервах.  
Момои возмущенно втянула остатки коктейля через трубочку.  
\- А "зиг зауэр", - вздохнул Кисе. - Зачем он забрал его? Что собирается с ним делать?  
\- А мне с хрена ли знать? - сквозь зубы процедил Аомине, поджигая сигарету.  
\- И что, никаких идей?  
\- Ну... Этот парень... он сам не свой, когда речь заходит о Ханамии. Нам понадобилось взять у него в долг, когда мы с Сацуки задумали это сделать, и когда он узнал, зачем, он был просто счастлив. Он сам привел нас в этот район. Если пистолет был нужен Ханамии, а достался Имаеши... кто знает, что он собирается с ним сделать.  
\- Не хочу думать об этом, - пробормотал Кисе. Он вспомнил последние слова Имаеши про приколотого паука и его снова передернуло.  
\- Или история с Мацунагой, - продолжил Аомине. - Его доходы резко упали после того, как мы попали в этот бизнес. Но мы всегда работали через посредников, потому что Сацуки страдала паранойей и почему-то думала, что так нас меньше убьют.  
Момои шумно топнула ногой и посмотрела на него сердито. Он оскалился в ответ.  
\- Вот и думай теперь, кто навел его на нас. Точнее, кто убедил его в том, что за нами стоит кто-то еще, кто сливает информацию и делает ставки.  
\- Думаешь, это...  
\- А кто еще это мог быть, а, Кисе? Не беспокойся, - заявил Аомине беззаботно. - Как бы он ни заигрывался, он не сделает ничего, что всерьез навредило бы нам. Такой уж он человек.  
\- Странно доверять такому свою жизнь.  
\- Свою жизнь я никому не доверяю. А решать проблемы он умеет. Ты чего не ешь? Боссы запрещают фаст-фуд? - Аомине ухмыльнулся.  
\- Просто не хочу, - Кисе сказал правду. Может, это случилось из-за удара по голове, но сейчас его слегка мутило даже от одного запаха еды.  
Он смотрел на плакат на стене, американский плакат в стиле пятидесятых, с кудрявой девицей, которая демонстрировала панталоны в горошек и пухлые белые ноги, совсем старый, истертый по краям. Немного правее висел еще один, где яркая блондинка поливала себя из душа, сидя на краю ванны.  
Аомине сосредоточенно откусывал от бургера.  
\- Что? - с набитым ртом спросил он, перехватив взгляд Кисе. - Нравятся такие?  
Кисе не собирался ему рассказывать.  
\- Паршивый кофе, - сказал он и отхлебнул еще. - Ну, хотя бы горячий.  
Он достал ту фотографию из бумажника, когда расплачивался за бургеры. Аомине держал пакеты с едой, Момои нетерпеливо переминалась, а он опять платил за всех, и сегодня вечером это наполняло его радостью, а не досадой.  
Фотография потянулась следом за купюрой, он пихнул ее обратно в бумажник, но зацепил ногтем и смял немного - и застыл, неотрывно глядя на улыбающееся лицо Аомине на поблекшей бумаге. Кисе зачем-то распечатал этот снимок пару лет назад: извлек из папки наружу, овеществил и носил с собой; наверное, это и называют "цепляться за воспоминания", подумал он, разглаживая картинку, дотрагиваясь до лица Аомине снова и снова, и он знал, что никогда не сможет выбросить ее.  
\- Что ты там возишься? - Аомине перегнулся через его плечо, навалился корпусом, тяжелый, пахнущий сигаретами и духами Момои, и жареной картошкой, слишком реальный, не помещающийся в кадр на старом снимке. - Денег не хватает? Одолжить? - насмешливо спросил он.  
Кисе запихнул снимок поглубже.  
\- Хватает.  
\- Я заказал еще картошки, и тебе тоже взял.  
\- Спасибо.  
Аомине ткнулся носом в его щеку.  
\- Ты чего такой загруженный? Эй, не пихайся, тут все равно никого нет.  
\- Да так, - Кисе убрал бумажник в карман. - Вспомнил всякое.  
\- Что за резкая смена настроения, - буркнул Аомине. - Расплатился? Пошли.  
Он должен был отвезти их на север, и Момои попросила не включать радио, потому что хотела спать. Дождь пошел снова, шумный, напористый, колотил по крыше автомобиля, оставлял от города за окном лишь светящиеся кляксы на стекле, Кисе за эти дни уже привык видеть Токио только таким: размытым, утратившим резкость полностью, провалившимся в водяной туман по самую крышу.  
Он потер боковое стекло костяшками пальцев, оставляя кривые разводы.  
\- Вернешь машину утром, - сказал Аомине. - Эта твоя соседка... она же не будет злиться?  
Кисе пожал плечами.  
\- Может, вообще не заметит. Она не просыпается раньше двух часов дня.  
Он встретил тяжелый взгляд Аомине в зеркале заднего вида и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
Момои дремала рядом с Аомине на заднем сиденье, положив голову ему на плечо. Ее тихое дыхание заполняло собой паузы между их репликами.  
Кисе подумал, что это хороший прием для фильма.  
\- Говори, - сказал Аомине. - Она вырубилась.  
Кисе взглянул на нее в зеркало заднего вида: лицо ее, тронутое светом фонарей, приобрело безмятежное выражение, как у спящего ребенка. Прядь розовых волос упала на глаза и нос; Аомине осторожно убрал ее за ухо, но все равно потянул слишком сильно, и Момои заворчала во сне.  
Ее бормотание едва напоминало смазанное "Дай-чан", но Кисе услышал его очень хорошо и почувствовал его, как укол под лопатку.  
И оставшееся от укола саднящее раздражение.  
\- Да, - сказал он, натягивая улыбку обратно; теперь она давалась ему легче, чем четыре года назад. - Давай поговорим об этом.  
\- Я все думаю об этом пистолете, - Аомине откинулся на сиденье и почти слился с ним в полумраке салона, - ты сказал, он мог принадлежать только кому-то из полиции. Но все полицейское оружие подотчетно. Если бы этот пистолет нашли рядом с телом Мацунаги, наверное, выяснилось бы, что его владелец -- какой-нибудь коп, который работает на Ханамию. Недаром ведь Ханамия хотел его вернуть. Но кто в здравом уме оставит такое приметное оружие рядом с трупом.  
\- До сих пор не понимаю, - вставил Кисе, - зачем она забрала его.  
Аомине хмыкнул.  
\- Сацуки, - сказал он, - всегда считает, что знает, как лучше для тебя, меня или еще кого-нибудь. Но не стоит переоценивать ее. Она бывает очень глупой. Ты знаешь, что она продолжает бегать к Тецу и все ему рассказывать по старой памяти? Копу, который охотится на якудза. Бегает жаловаться на меня. Они встречаются каждую пятницу в каком-то баре в Кагурадзаке. Сацуки говорит, он до сих пор пьет только ванильный шейк.  
За этот день столько всего произошло, что Кисе уже не нашел в себе сил удивляться.  
\- А, так ты знаешь, - только и сказал он.  
\- Ну да. Она постоянно жалуется на то, какой он замкнутый и как мало рассказывает о себе.  
\- Она, - медленно произнес Кисе, - рассказывает ему обо всем? То есть, совсем обо всем? О том, чем вы занимаетесь. Что играете на деньги против Ханамии. Она... правда могла так сделать, да?  
\- Это же Сацуки, - Аомине усмехнулся. - Она никому не доверяет больше, чем ему.  
\- Ты тоже.  
\- Молчал бы уж.  
Кисе согласно промолчал.  
\- Она ему и про Мацунагу рассказала, я уверен, - заявил Аомине. - О том, что этот урод на нас наехал.  
\- Подожди-ка, - Кисе стиснул пальцами руль, пытаясь сосредоточиться, - если она рассказала ему про Мацунагу... о, черт. Не может быть.  
\- М?  
\- Подумай вот о чем, - он с трудом удерживал машину на дороге, наверное, стоило остановиться где-нибудь ненадолго. - Она увидела труп Мацунаги и пистолет рядом. Мне она сказала, что испугалась и сразу убежала, но теперь мы знаем, что это не так. Она увидела пистолет и забрала его. Возможно, она опознала полицейское оружие. Если видела такой у Куроко. А наверняка видела. Момои-ччи всегда была наблюдательной.  
\- И зачем она его забрала?.. Эй, - Аомине вдруг резко дернулся вперед, как будто машину тряхнуло на дороге. Обхватил рукой наголовник соседнего сиденья. - Считаешь, что она могла подумать, что это сделал Тецу? Брось, ерунда полная. Даже если забыть о том, что это Тецу... с чего бы ему оставлять там пистолет, по которому его сразу вычислят. Она не могла додуматься до такой глупости.  
Кисе покачал головой.  
\- Какой бы умной ни была Момои, она еще и очень романтичная. Если она рассказала ему про Мацунагу и его угрозы, она могла подумать, что Куроко решил защитить ее. В первый момент, когда она увидела труп Мацунаги и знакомый пистолет... что, если она среагировала инстинктивно. Забрала его и убежала. Но потом она поняла, что ошиблась, - Кисе сбавил скорость. Они ехали вдоль залива, и порывы ветра то и дело немного сносили машину в сторону. - Момои решила все исправить и отдать его Куроко-ччи, и пошла в бар, чтобы встретиться с ним. Там, где они всегда встречались. Она пришла, и там же оказались люди Ханамии... и конечно, после этого она уже не пошла в полицию.  
\- Он предупреждал ее, что Ханамия платит многим в управлении, - Аомине кивнул. - Сацуки мне рассказывала.  
\- Тот, кто навел людей Ханамии на бар "Фламинго", знал, что она там будет, и знал, когда.  
\- А почему Тецу не пришел?  
\- Кто сказал, что не пришел? - Кисе мельком взглянул в зеркало, сдвигая шляпу на затылок. - Может быть, она просто его не заметила. А он не успел подойти к ней. Это же Куроко-ччи.  
Аомине сказал "ну да" и вернулся обратно, откинулся на сиденье. Вид у него был спокойный и расслабленный, но именно так он и выглядел, когда погружался в размышления.  
\- Момои быстро все поняла, она сообразительная. Они искали ее там, где она встречалась с Куроко, а она об этих встречах не рассказывала никому. Значит, кто-то из полиции знал об этих пятницах. И раз ее искали там люди Ханамии, значит, в полиции уже знали о том, что она замешана. Момои сложила все вместе и решила предложить пистолет Ханамии, - Кисе вздохнул. - Бог знает, что она на самом деле собиралась у него выторговать.  
Он потратил целую пятницу на амплуа детектива, и после полуночи оно его уже изрядно утомило.  
Но нужно было довести дело до конца.  
\- У нее было мало времени. Она боялась, что раз они упустили ее, они примутся за тебя. Она специально избегала тебя, чтобы держать подальше от всей этой истории. Однако Куроко-ччи, - Кисе посигналил, обходя на маневре чью-то "хонду" совсем без огней, - не собирался следовать ее желаниям.  
Аомине, только что растекшийся по заднему сиденью, собрался мгновенно, как для прыжка.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Я думаю, - Кисе смотрел на него в зеркало, - что никто не видел тебя тем вечером в конторе Мацунаги. А даже если видел... Аомине Дайки в качестве подозреваемого - это был ложный след, чтобы запутать тех, кто работал на Ханамию в полиции и имел возможность добраться до материалов дела. Он хотел, чтобы они искали тебя, а не ее. Потому что ты бы с ними справился. А чтобы точно справился, - Кисе неловко улыбнулся, - он подогнал тебе меня.  
\- Но если он хотел отвлечь внимание от нее, значит, он знал, что Сацуки замешана, что она была там...  
\- ...и знал, что Мацунага схватил ее. Потому что она рассказывала о его угрозах, а у Куроко-ччи есть осведомители в Роппонги, в этом я не сомневаюсь.  
\- И тогда...  
Кисе остановился на светофоре. Толпа переходила дорогу, спрятавшись под зонтиками, казалось, что это не люди даже, а наоборот, зонтики, оборудованные конечностями. Среди них неторопливо брел человек без зонта; другие пешеходы то и дело натыкались на него, не заметив, и тут же быстро обходили, почти оббегали, торопясь куда-то по своим делам.  
Человек дошел до середины дороги и вдруг исчез. Кисе моргнул и потер глаза, но люди уже перешли улицу, красный свет сменился зеленым, а он все медлил, ожидая, что странный человек вернется.  
Его руки на руле слегка дрожали; он подумал, что пора завести привычку носить перчатки. Например, из золотистой кожи, или светло-серой, такого же цвета, как его шляпа.  
\- ...и тогда он пришел, - сказал Кисе, наконец нажимая на газ, - и застрелил его из полицейского пистолета. Из пистолета того, кто работает на Ханамию.  
После этой фразы он ожидал молчания. Но не такого длинного.  
\- Да ты рехнулся, - ошеломленно произнес Аомине, спустя целую минуту или даже больше.  
\- Подумай сам, - Кисе теперь избегал смотреть в зеркало. Никогда он не уделял столько внимания приборной доске. - Ханамии был нужен этот пистолет. У следствия не было орудия убийства, только пуля и труп. Но пули у полицейского оружия тоже характерные. Люди Ханамии быстро оказались в курсе, что преступление совершено из такого пистолета. И возможно, у кого-то из его людей в полиции как раз пропал пистолет. Исчез совершенно неожиданно... и никто не заметил, как.  
Аомине молчал.  
\- Но Момои забрала пистолет с места убийства и испортила весь его план. Ему тоже нужно было найти ее, но при этом не навести на ее след продажных копов Ханамии. Поэтому он использовал тебя для отвлечения внимания. Чтобы за это время решить проблему с Момои, - Кисе постукивал большим пальцем по рулю. - Чтобы спрятать в твоей тени то, что хотел скрыть от остальных.  
\- Не верю, - сказал Аомине. - Намудрил ты что-то. Такое просто невозможно.  
\- Я сам не мог поверить. С тех пор, как подумал об этом в первый раз... несколько часов назад. Но как думаешь, - Кисе говорил низким, неторопливым шепотом, - кто может раздобыть оружие другого полицейского? Кто способен прийти к Мацунаге, убить его и остаться незамеченным? Кто занимается этим расследованием и кто должен был обнаружить этот проклятый пистолет?  
Бледно-желтый свет фар рассеивал темноту, но растворялся в воде, ее вокруг было столько, будто в город пришел залив, подгоняемый восточным ветром.  
\- Это напоминает сценарий черного детектива. Все сцены расписаны, каждый исполняет свою роль по правилам этого проклятого нуара. И зачем я только его смотрел.  
События развернулись перед ним черно-белой раскадровкой, он видел перед собой гротескного, неприятного Мацунагу - которого не видел никогда в жизни, но придумал себе его внешность, заставил потеть и носить грязные манжеты. Видел его длинную, контрастную тень на стене. Разинутый в беззвучном крике рот, руку с пистолетом, из которого только что вылетела пуля - и у руки не было тела, и не было лица у невидимого убийцы.  
Он видел Момои, уснувшую в запертой комнате. Она лежала на диване, поджав ноги и подложив ладонь под голову. Длинные волосы спускались вниз, почти касаясь пола.  
\- Он знал, что Момои-ччи там, в конторе, - говорил Кисе, не отрываясь от созерцания картинок. - И не выпустил ее из комнаты - чтобы обеспечить ей алиби. Ну, это кроме того, что он собирался остаться невидимым убийцей. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, - признался он, - зачем убивать Мацунагу. В чем причина? Тем более, что смерть Мацунаги никак не решила бы вашу проблему с Ханамией. Куроко-ччи мог просто припугнуть его и заставить отпустить Момои.  
\- А вот тут, - Аомине наклонился вперед и скинул с его головы шляпу на соседнее сиденье, - ты потерял мяч, Коскэ. Я поведу его вместо тебя.  
\- Ну давай, - подначил Кисе, - если у тебя получится.  
Аомине фыркнул.  
\- Черт, ты и правда не догадываешься? Столько всего наворотил, а до причин тебе не додуматься? Не тормози, Кисе.  
\- М?  
\- Тецуя, который стал полицейским. Тецу и справедливость. Тецу и очищение улиц от грязи. Тецу, - сказал Аомине, - поддерживает недавно назначенного заместителя главного прокурора. Сацуки рассказывала, что он только и мечтает избавить полицейское управление от шлюх Ханамии. Вырезать опухоль коррупции из тела полиции, бла-бла-бла. Ты бы хоть газеты читал, что ли, а не только журналы со своими фотками.  
\- Эй, - запротестовал Кисе, - это не я их читаю, а ты, лицемер. И что, ради всего этого он убил какого-то Мацунагу? Мелкого букмекера?  
Аомине раздраженно махнул рукой.  
\- Дело не в нем, придурок. Этот новый прокурор постоянно распинается на тему того, как прогнил закон и как нас всех сживут со свету якудза. Ханамия оплел своей паутиной отдел по борьбе с оргпреступностью, здесь на улицах все об этом знают. Похоже, кто-то решил раскрутить скандал с убийством из полицейского пистолета и чистку в управлении. И ты только что рассказал мне, кто это был.  
\- Он встречался с Момои каждую пятницу, - подытожил Кисе, - выслушивал от нее истории про бизнес Ханамии, про вашу авантюру, про букмекерские конторы и Мацунагу... он с самого начала был в курсе этой истории. А потом использовал свой шанс.  
\- У него был агент под прикрытием в организации Ханамии, - сонно пробормотала Момои. - Но его убили. Тецу-кун сказал, что до сих пор чувствует себя виноватым.  
Кисе так резко затормозил на повороте, что Аомине повалился в сторону и ударился головой о стенку салона.  
\- Момои-ччи?! - воскликнул Кисе изумленно уже после того, как остановился.  
\- Не ругайся, Дай-чан, - она свернулась на сиденье, как кошка, уткнулась носом в плечо Аомине и снова засопела.  
Они так и сидели молча, слушая шум дождя за окном и тиканье часов на приборной панели.  
\- Я вспомнил, - Кисе сложил руки на руле и опустил на них подбородок. По лобовому стеклу струились потоки воды. Возможно, они были уже не на дороге, а спустились вниз, на самое дно залива. Спустились и не заметили. - Он пришел ко мне со своим напарником. Или подчиненным... не помню. Он пришел, чтобы расспросить о тебе, но потом выставил его за дверь.  
\- Угу, - сказал Аомине.  
\- Хайзаки, - сказал Кисе. - Ты сказал, его убили? Вскоре после того, как вы пришли в этот бизнес?  
\- Угу.  
\- Он мог быть информатором Куроко?  
\- Я бы не удивился.  
\- И если его напарник сдал Хайзаки Ханамии, и того убрали... теперь настала очередь Ханамии платить по счетам. А ведь он так никогда и не выиграл у Куроко-ччи.  
\- Угу.  
\- Возможно, он собирался обвинить продажного копа в убийстве, раздуть скандал и устроить внутреннее расследование в отделе. Если устроить много шума вокруг связей полиции и якудза, в полицейском управлении начнется прореживание рядов, и всех подозрительных людей вышвырнут вон. Всех людей Ханамии Макото. Так?  
Аомине зевнул и потянулся, стараясь не зацепить волосы Момои.  
\- Тотализатор доживает последние дни, - сказал он. - Скоро азартные игры легализуют, и Ханамия давно уже вкладывается в строительство казино, скоро его бизнес станет совершенно официальным. Так что это последний шанс его свалить.  
\- Если его уже не свалили, - пробормотал Кисе себе под нос. Он снова вспомнил выражение лица Имаеши Шоичи, когда тот говорил о приколотом к ткани пауке, и невольно поежился.  
\- Ну да, - похоже, Аомине потерял к теме интерес ровно после того, как в ней для себя разобрался. И она больше его совсем не беспокоила.  
\- В конце концов, это только наши догадки, - утешил себя Кисе. - Все могло обстоять совсем не так.  
\- Я с самого начала говорил тебе, не забивай себе этим голову. Давай, - Аомине стукнул в спинку водительского сиденья, - отвези нас домой. Поздно уже.  
\- В любом случае, - задумчиво произнес Кисе, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, - даже если это был Куроко... никто не станет жалеть Мацунагу. А тем более, Ханамию.  
\- Он разозлил Тецу, - подтвердил Аомине таким тоном, словно это все объясняло. 

***

\- Ты проговорился, - объяснил Куроко все тем же спокойным тоном. - Ты назвал меня "Куроко-ччи", когда я позвонил. Было понятно, что вы уже вместе.  
\- Куроко-ччи... - Кисе поудобнее перехватил трубку, выбрался из машины и махнул рукой шоферу на прощание. Съемки закончились рано, и он собирался прогуляться, пока солнце еще не село.  
Он надел темные очки и поднял воротник, как обычно, но все равно стал предметом внимания какой-то маленькой девочки и ее собаки. Они стояли у соседнего дома, собака справляла нужду, а девочка пристально смотрела на него.  
Вообще-то Кисе не снимался в сериалах для детей.  
\- Я просил тебя держаться от него подальше, и ты сразу его нашел. Ты такой предсказуемый, Кисе-кун.  
\- Ты на это и рассчитывал.  
\- Ага, - согласился Куроко.  
\- Нечестно с твоей стороны.  
\- Кисе-кун?  
\- У меня с самого начала было ощущение, что меня поместили в фильм и заставляют играть нужную роль. Странное ощущение, знаешь ли.  
Кисе никогда не мог понять, что означают долгие паузы в речи Куроко. Обдумывает ли он его слова или просто хочет закончить разговор побыстрее.  
Обычно Кисе тут же подкидывал очередной вопрос, чтобы продолжить беседу, но сейчас этого не понадобилось.  
\- Ты отличный актер, Кисе-кун, - сказал Куроко. - Я смотрел все твои фильмы. Сериалы тоже, но в них слишком мало событий и слишком много разговоров об отношениях.  
Еще несколько дней назад это могло стать радостной новостью для Кисе Рёты.  
\- Продолжаешь наблюдать за нами? За всеми нами.  
\- Что?  
\- Зачем ты подтолкнул меня искать его?  
\- Разве ты не хотел этого сам?  
\- Только поэтому?  
\- Я беспокоился, - сказал Куроко, снова помолчав немного.  
Кисе усмехнулся. Он шел по улице, и девочка с собакой шли за ним; он решил, что пройдет пару кварталов, а потом все-таки поймает такси.  
\- Аомине убьет тебя, если ты ему такое скажешь.  
\- Нет, - не согласился Куроко, - не убьет.  
\- Я не имел в виду, по-настоящему.  
\- Из вас получается хорошая команда, - сказал Куроко. - Я говорил уже когда-то. Вы делаете друг друга сильнее.  
\- Куроко-ччи, это не школьный фестиваль.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Подожди минутку, - Кисе поудобнее перехватил трубку, - мне звонит кто-то еще прямо сейчас. О, это Аомине-ччи.  
\- До свидания, Кисе-кун, - сказал Куроко. - Передавай привет Аомине.  
Кисе собирался задать ему еще один, последний вопрос, но вместо этого только стиснул трубку в ладони.  
\- До свидания, Куроко-ччи.  
Аомине входил в разговор, не снимая шляпы. Кстати, шляпу Кисе где-то потерял.  
\- Чем занимаешься?  
\- Да вот, - сказал Кисе вялым голосом; после разговора с Куроко он чувствовал себя немного пустым внутри, - иду в бар, снять кого-нибудь.  
\- Кисе.  
\- Работаю, что же еще.  
\- Новый фильм?  
\- Ага. Называется...  
\- Расскажешь сегодня. Сацуки хочет, чтобы ты пришел к нам в гости. После восьми. Обещала приготовить карри.  
\- Черт возьми, - обреченно сказал Кисе, - готовится еще одно убийство.  
\- Заткнись и купи чего-нибудь съестного по дороге.  
\- Бургеров?  
\- Угу. Выпивка у меня есть.  
\- Ладно. С терияки, как обычно?  
\- Да. И картошки.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Почему таким унылым тоном?  
\- Разве?  
\- Так почему?  
\- Я разочаровался в своей профессии. Подумываю ее сменить. На более увлекательную. Например, стать частным детективом.  
\- Даже не шути так. Сацуки расстроится.  
\- Сацуки, да? - Кисе засмеялся. - Брось, какой из меня сыщик. Ведь я так и не изобличил настоящего убийцу.  
\- Хватит уже об этом, Кисе. Значит, бургеры и картошка, смотри не забудь. И один ванильный шейк, - вспомнил Аомине. - У нас будет еще один гость.  
Настала очередь Кисе выдержать паузу.  
\- О, - сказал он. - Тогда я надену свою лучшую шляпу.  
Он поднял голову и уперся взглядом в паутину проводов, натянутую между домами. Недавний дождь повис на них бахромой капель, они ловили солнечный свет и искрились в его лучах. Свет проникал всюду, он отражался в следах дождя - полувысохших лужах, блестел в витринах, гладил волосы и щекотал ресницы, заставляя жмуриться.  
Капля воды упала Кисе на нос. Он стер ее мизинцем и улыбнулся.  
Девочка с собакой подошли совсем близко и остановились. Собака села на землю и тяжело задышала, в ее больших коричневых глазах не было ни капли любопытства.  
\- Вы актер? - спросила девочка тихо и совсем не заинтересованно.  
\- Нет, - сказал Кисе, - я частный детектив. Как Коскэ Кэндаити.  
Ветер был по-весеннему теплым и больше не издавал шума, а до заката оставалось еще несколько часов.

Fin


End file.
